Protecting Me
by Ordinary-Em
Summary: Troy Bolton just wanted to look out for his girlfriend and the love of his life. But people at school and home are making this difficult for him TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Protecting Me-

Protecting Me-

Troy Bolton sighed; he was staring out he bedroom window. He had just been told that he was going to have to visit his grandparents for the weekend but he was leaving on Friday that meant he was going to leave his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez alone. He didn't like doing that because he didn't trust some of the guys at East High. His girlfriend was beautiful, smart, talented, funny and very caring. Everything he could possibly ask for. She completed him; he was always in a good mood when he saw her smile. Her smile made his heart stop beating and his mood always lift.

But he had noticed quite a few guys at east high eyeing his girl. That made him uneasy. She had told him that he was the only guy that she ever liked more than a friend and that he was the only guy who made her feel confident, happy and beautiful. Troy had responded to that saying she was always beautiful but didn't know it and he just looked ordinary next to her. She blushed uncontrollably after that. He softly kissed her cheek and told her she was his everything. She responded with an I love you. He told he loved her and kissed her.

That was the first time he told her and has been saying it everyday since. Sometimes more than once, but he just wanted to show her how much he cared. He sighed again. He got up and walked down the stairs. He passed his father in his den; he walked into the kitchen to his mother. "Mum, do you mind if I go see Brie? I want to tell her about this weekend." He asked.

"Sure but don't be to late. It is Sunday and you both have school tomorrow. Say hi to Gabi's mum for me okay." She answered packing up the dishes from diner.

"Sure thing mum. I'll be home before curfew. Love you," he kissed her cheek grabbed his keys and was out the door.

Gabriella Montez lay on her stomach on her bed. She was reading a book. She heard a tap on the balcony door. She turned and saw her boyfriend of close to a year standing there smiling at her. She smiled back and opened the door. "Hey Wildcat, what are you doing here?" she asked. He kissed her cheek before walking though the door and answering her question. "Can't a guy come and see his beautiful girlfriend?"

"Of course but your eyes say something different troy." He froze. His eyes always gave him away to her; no matter how hard he tried she could always read his eyes and tell what was up.

"What's bothering you Troy?" He sighed and lay down on her bed his hands over his eyes. She came and sat cross-legged next to him. "Nothing much Brie, just me overreacting as usual." He tired to play it off but she could see right through him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Troy, I won't mind, I just hate seeing you troubled." She answered taking his left hand in hers and running her fingers over his hand. Her feather light touches drove him mad.

"I'm sorry Brie. My folks just told me that we are going away this weekend and we're leaving Friday. I don't want to leave you alone at school." she blushed slightly, whenever troy told her how much he cared it always made her feel special.

"I don't mind Troy, I have Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and everyone else. I'll miss you though." She told him kissing the back on his hand.

"I'll miss you too Brie, so much." He sat up leant over to her. She still hand on of his hands in her grasp. He sat closely to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and sighed.

"Troy, Can I ask you something?" She asked when they pulled away.

"Brie you can ask me anything. I'll always listen." He told her with as much sincerity as he could muster.

She looked down and spoke quietly and quickly. "I was just wondering if… if…"

"What is it Brie?" he asked now totally concerned. They always found it easy to talk to one another.

She took a deep breath, "Your dad troy. He doesn't like me does he?" she spoke quietly and anyone normal person would have missed it. But troy was used to it and it was one of the things he liked about her.

"I don't know Brie, he didn't like you at first because he thought you were taking me away from basketball but I did that myself. He is just a bit pig-headed. He'll come round soon enough." He told her, he secretly hoped that she would notice how hostile his dad was towards her but sadly she did. It mad him upset to see how much it was bothering her.

"But that doesn't matter Brie, I love you and that's all that count's my dad can think what ever he wants and it won't change a thing. I promise." He kissed her cheek softly. She tried to smile but she could quiet make it.

"It's just after my dad, I was… I don't know…. Maybe hoping that…. He would be like a second dad to me like your mum is a second mum to me." She spoke quietly. Troy understood every word she spoke. After her dad died in a terrible accident she always felt like she missing out on something. Troy was the only person (apart from Gabriella's mother) to know about her dad. He felt special, like she trusted him so much that she would share her deepest, darkest secret with him. He hated that she felt like that; he wanted her to have everything he could give her and the one thing she wanted he couldn't give to her.

"Brie I wish he was too. But he just has to realise that you're not wrong for me; you're not hurting my basketball hopes, if anything you're making it better. You know I've never missed a free throw since I've been dating you. If he paid any attention to me he would understand that you're the only thing I want, the only thing I need. Brie I couldn't live without you in my life." By the time he had finished Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Troy, words can't stress how much I love you." She told him looking into his clear intense blue eyes.

"I love you too Brie, I love you so much more than anything else in the world," and with that he kissed her passionately breaking for air after a short time. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He pulled her into his lap and she moulded herself to fit into him. They sat there for a long time, just holding each other. He would kiss her every few seconds, on her forehead, temple or hair. She just snuggled her face into his shoulder and chest. He held her tightly; showing her he knew wanted to let her go.

After a while troy turned his head and looked at her alarm clock. It was 10.10pm. He sighed allowed. Gabriella heard and followed his gaze, "You have to leave soon don't you?" she asked. He just nodded.

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She told him and she pulled away slightly. He gave her a half smile. "You know tomorrow I have nearly all my classes with you."

"I know, that's why I'm smiling because I get to spend them with you." He chuckled and she pecked his lips.

"You should head home, you don't want to miss curfew, and I don't want your mum thinking I'm a bad influence on you." She told him still smiling.

"You could never be a bad influence on me Brie, but you're right I better go. I'll see you in the morning. I love you." He told her as they both stood up. She smiled and pecked his lips again. "I know."

He laughed and pulled her into a kiss, he pulled away smiling at her and gave her a hug. "I'll see you soon. Sweet dreams Brie." He whispered in her ear.

"Sweet dreams wildcat." He smiled at her one last time before climbing back down the balcony. She smiled as she watched him.


	2. Chapter 2

--

_**Hey guys. Here is my new story….. troy's big day will be updated soon. Please review**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**_

MONDAY MORNING

Troy walked through the front doors of east high in search of one person, Gabriella. She arrived early at school for a scholastic decathlon meeting that particular morning so troy didn't drive her to school. He hated not having his time to say good morning to his girlfriend. He quickly turned around the corner and sure enough there was his Brie, she was at her locker getting out her books for the morning lessons. He smiled seeing her try and reach the top shelf of her locker, being as petite as she was it was proving to be quite difficult. He chuckled and walked over pulling out a textbook located on the top shelf. She turned her head at the familiar hand and smiled at her boyfriend. He chuckled, "Gosh Brie you're so short, can't even reach the top of your locker. Terrible." He mocked her with fake humour. She rolled her eyes.

"Well we can't all be super tall Basketball player's like you can we?" she retaliated.

"No we can't thank god or me and my team would be out of jobs." He answered handing her the book.

"Okay, now you're just being stupid. You know there's no one else at this school that could take your places on the team. And that's a fact." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Okay Miss Montez I'll take your word for it. But I came for a different reason, not just to retrieve your text books."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" she asked him.

"This," and then he leant down and gave her a quick kiss, "good morning, I hate not being able to say hello before we get to school. Damm PDA's." he mumbled to himself. She giggled.

"Troy, your terrible." She lightly hit his chest and closed her locker, lacing their hands and walking to homeroom.

LUNCH TIME

It was lunchtime and Gabriella was putting her books away from her previous lessons and retrieving some money to pay for her lunch when she heard people coming up behind her. She turned her head and saw Trevor Matthews and his friends walking towards her. Trevor was the football captain and total pain in the butt. She frowned. He and Troy weren't friends. He hated troy for being the most popular guy in school and taking the popularity from football, giving it to basketball. Fans went to basketball instead of football games and Trevor blamed troy. She tried to finish what she was doing and get away but she was too late.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Gabriella Montez, Troy's play thing. How are we today brainiac?" Trevor asked smirking.

"Fine Trevor. What do you want?" Gabriella asked in an unfriendly tone, she was too nice to be totally rude.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to the Troy's newest fling and see what all the fuss about you is. In my opinion you're just ordinary. And that your so-called relationship will be over in about 2-3 weeks tops. Enjoy it while it lasts." He told her getting closer and close to her. She tried to back away but his football buddies made that impossible.

"Think what you want Trevor I don't care. Please leave me alone." She told him firmly. She hated bullies.

"Nah, I'm having to much fun watching you squirm." He smirked moving closer. He was almost with in 5 inches of her; she kept turning her face away from him when a voice was heard, "MATTHEWS!!" the boys turned and saw troy and his friends walking towards them. (They were in b.ball practice)

"Get away from her." Troy told him sternly he walked right up to them and pulled Gabriella away from them, she sighed when his arm was around her. She finally felt safe. Troy inwardly smiled when he heard he sigh and relax in his arms but his face was stern and fierce.

"Why Bolton, scared your latest play thing will dump you for something better?" Matthews asked.

"I would be if there was something better here." He shot back.

Matthew huffed, "that's your opinion Bolton, but ask anyone they'll tell you better."

"By anyone your referring to the slutty cheerleader's aren't you? The one's that get drunk at every party and don't remember who they hooked up with the next morning, right?" Troy was always one step ahead. His friend snickered.

"You think you top stuff huh Bolton? Well let me tell you daddy's boy your rein as king of east high is gonna be over real soon. Mark my words." Trevor told him getting all worked up.

"Whatever, c'mon guys let's go." Troy told his friends and Brie. They turned away from Matthew before anything could get out of hand. But Matthews whispered a few things to his mates about "brain dead followers" to which Chad got fired up, "say that to our faces Matthews and then we'll see whose brain dead."

"Chad, c'mon he's not worth it." Troy told him putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, scum would be more worth it." And with that they turned and walked away.

They walked into the cafeteria and sat down at their table Taylor immediately noticing Chad's tensed face. She was about to ask but Chad shook his head. And she understood. Troy decided not to sit with his friends he went with Gabriella while she got her lunch then whispered in her ear, "let's go eat on the roof." She nodded and the walked up to the roof of the school.

They sat down on the bench and troy sighed aloud. "You'll be fine by yourself huh?" he asked

"I'm sorry, Troy. That was all my fault. I rifled him up. I didn't mean to." She spoke quietly regret seeping through her voice. Troy saw the sadness on her face and softly took her face in his hands, "hey that wasn't your fault. It was just Matthews being an ass. I hate that I have to leave you alone with him." He sighed again thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her while he's gone.

"Troy don't think about it. I'll be fine." Gabriella spoke softly. Troy turned his head it was like she could read his mind.

"How can I not? That loser is going to be here with you and I'm not. Brie, I'm worried that's all." He told her looking directly in her eyes.

"I know, but your team will be here and I have Taylor and the decathlon team. Plenty of people that will be with me. And it's only one school day you miss. I'll be fine. I promise." She told him reassuringly. He looked at her sceptically.

"Maybe, but I still don't like it," he told her. She sighed, "look let's just forget about Matthews. You leave in four days, let's just have fun until then ok?" she asked him pleading with her eyes. He looked up and saw her big brown eyes. He sighed again and nodded. She smiled in victory. He saw her smile and couldn't stop the smile forming on his own face. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Silly Brie." He mumbled into her hair, as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

--

--

THREE DAY'S LATER

Troy looked over at his alarm clock; it was 6.30 am on Thursday morning. The last morning before he left for his grandparents. He sighed and got out of bed. Dressed himself and grabbed his car keys, school bag and books. He walked into the kitchen and found his Mum and Dad.

"Morning Son, how'd you sleep," his mother asked.

"Fine, what's for breakfast?" he replied sitting at the breakfast bar with his dad reading the paper.

"Toast or cereal. I'm sorry there not much I haven't been shopping yet." She answered putting a plate of toast and jam in front of her husband. He mumbled thanks and went back to reading his paper.

"Toast is fine mum. So are you guys packed and ready to go?" he asked both his parents.

"I'm not going." His dad said.

"Why?"

"Because they're not my parents they're your mothers and they don't like me." He answered simply.

"How come he doesn't have to go mum? Why can't I stay home to?" Troy asked.

"Your dad is just being stupid; of course my parents like him. He's just not going. But you have to Troy, they want to see you." She told him, passing a plate of toast and jam.

"Not fair mum. I want to stay home." He said upset.

"Too bad, you're going and that's final." She told him sternly. "Now I'm off to work, be good at school." She said kissing her husbands forehead and then her son's. "Oh and say hi to Gabi for me okay. Bye." With that she was out the door and away. Troy and his dad spoke little in the mornings. Neither being a morning person.

"I'm off; see you at practice, lunch period one okay son." His dad told him.

"Yep see you later dad." Troy told him putting his dishes in the sink and then walking out the door. He drove his car to Gabriella's house where he found her opening the front door to her house and walking down the porch. He pulled up out the front and waited, she would follow normal routine. She would normally wait for him out the front of her house if she was early or he would go through her balcony and greet her if he was early.

He smiled at her and she giggled back. "You've got some jam on your face wildcat." She told him as she got into his car.

"Where?" he asked trying to find it.

"Here," she said and kissed the side of his mouth. "Mhmm strawberry. Yum." She told him with a smile. He sook his head before he pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance that she willingly granted. Their tongues softly fought, and they moaned at the contact.

"So did that taste better than the strawberry jam?" he asked grinning

"Oh so much better." She answered grinning.

"Well I am to please Brie." He told her putting the car in gear. They linked their hands and drove to school.

--

School was the same as it always was, boring. But Troy made the most of every moment with Gabriella. He laughed and smiled more whenever she was around. It was a fact. So he tried to spend as much time with her as possible.

It was lunch period one and troy and his team were in practice **(lunch goes for an hour and a half, spilt into two halves-period 1 & 2- 45 minutes halves. just thought I would explain it better.) **Coach Bolton was running the team hard and it was a good practice. He smiled at his team they never missed a step, everything was working perfectly.

"Good guys, perfect. Central won't know what hit 'em. Okay shower up guys see you tomorrow." He told them

"Wait aren't you going away too Coach, Troy told us he was visiting family this weekend." A team-mate asked.

"He is but I'm not, too much work to do. Shower up boys enjoy lunch." Half the team left for the shower, Except Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke. They usually played for a little longer. And it usually meant that all the showers were free instead of having to wait for one later.

"Dude, what's up you dad? Why's he not going and you are?" Zeke asked troy as he threw him the ball.

"Dunno he got out of it somehow. Don't know how, it sucks though. Means I have to go with mum and she's gonna yak the whole way about silly things like her friends marriage problems and work. I love my mum and all but sometimes she talks too much." He answered shooting a basket.

"Yeah man totally know what you mean, my mums that same." Chad said, "Hope you have fun mate, say hi to granny for me." He spoke with humour.

"Ha-ha Chad, real funny. But seriously dude I need you guys to do something for me. Will you guys take care of Brie for me while I'm gone? With how Matthews was acting on Monday makes me think he's gonna try something again. Especially when he finds out I'm gone tomorrow." Troy spoke to all of his friends.

"Dude you don't even have to ask. We were gonna anyway. Gabster is like our little sis, like we'd let Matthews lay a hand on her." Chad answered patting Troy's shoulder.

"Thanks man, it means heaps to me. I don't want Brie getting hurt." Troy spoke a shiver shook down his spin at the thought of something bad happening to his brie.

"Dude, no one is gonna touch her. We'll look after her. Hey come on. Let's shower up and see the girls. You know they're gonna be waiting for us." Zeke said motioning to the locker room.

"Yeah, man you're right let's head." And the boys headed o the locker rooms for shower…

--

WITH THE GIRLS: (happening while the boys were at practice)

"So Gabi, how do you think you went on the math pop quiz? Cause I think I did pretty well." Taylor asked Gabriella as they were walking to their lockers.

"Umm okay, I had a bit of trouble with Qu. 17 but apart from that I think I did okay." She replied opening her locker and putting away her books.

"Okay good at least it wasn't just me…so how are you feeling about Troy being away tomorrow?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Okay I guess… I mean sure I'll miss him but it's only for a few days… besides I have everyone else to keep my company." She replied as they walked to the cafeteria together.

"Gurl, that's not what I meant. I mean what about Matthews? I know he has been bugging you. Chad told me about yesterday." Taylor answered. And Gabriella sighed…

"Yeah, he's a pain in the butt. He won't leave me alone. He's just using me to annoy troy and the worst part is, it works. Troy get's so mad when Matthews says anything bad about me or the team. You should have seen him yesterday. The only reason he didn't punch his brains out is because I was there. He won't admit it to me but I could tell….. It makes me soo mad." She said sitting down at a table with Taylor.

"I know Gabs but don't let him affect you, that's what he wants… just ignore him." She replied patting her friends shoulder. "Thanks Tay… it means a lot that you're here for me." Gabriella told her.

"Always you're my best friend. I'll always be here for you." And they hugged. As they broke apart from their hug, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha walked over to the table.

"Hey guys." Sharpay greeted them

"Hey" both girls chorused.

"What are you guys up to?" Sharpay asked as she sat down with the others at the table.

"Not much…How was drama class?" Gabriella asked.

"Alright, Darbus is in a good mood today. No Idea why though..." Ryan trailed off.

"Hmm. Who knows…?" Taylor asked.

"So what are we all doing on the weekend?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella zoned out for the rest of the conversation but she saw Martha tapping her fingers on the table and swaying her head…

"What are you listening to Martha?" she asked curiously.

She blushed a little before answering. "Um… candy by Mandy Moore."

"OMG I remember that song… I love it. Can I listen?" she asked and Martha nodded her head. They moved closer to each other and shared the headphones.

_**Give it to me**_

_**Ooh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Ooh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Give it to me, Give it to me**_

_**Ooh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Ooh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Now, give it to me**_

_**I'm so addicted to the lovin' that you're feedin' to me,(Ooh)**_

_**Can't do without it,**_

_**this feeling's got me weak in the knees, (Oh baby, baby)**_

_**Body's in withdrawl, everytime you take it away, (Ooh)**_

_**Can't you hear me callin', **_

_**Beggin' you to come out and play? (Oh yeah)**_

_**So baby come to me, (Baby) **_

_**Show me who you are, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Sweet to me, like sugar to my heart, (Ooh baby) **_

_**I'm cravin' for you, (I'm cravin')**_

_**I'm missin' you like candy (Missin' you like candy)**_

By the time the chorus hit, both girls were singing and dancing in their seats……

_**Sweet, sweet lovin'**_

_**Got me goin' to the extreme, (You've gotta know, oh)**_

_**Won't go without it,**_

_**This vibe has got a hold on me, (Ohh baby, ohh baby)**_

_**Satisfyin' baby, let me show you what I'm made of, (Made of)**_

_**No doubt about it, boy, got me feelin' crazy, can't get enough.**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, **_

_**Won't you,**_

_**Come to me, (Baby) **_

_**Show me who you are, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Sweet to me, like sugar to my heart (Ooh baby) **_

_**I'm cravin' for you, (I'm cravin')**_

_**I'm missin' you like candy (missin' you like candy) **_

_**So baby come to me, (Baby) **_

_**Show me who you are, yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Sweet to me, like sugar to my heart (Ooh baby) **_

_**I'm cravin' for you, (I'm cravin')**_

_**I'm missin' you like candy **_

_**Now, give it to me**_

_You know who you are,_

_Your love's as sweet as candy,_

_I'll be forever yours, love always, Mandy _they sang…….

_**Boy, I'm cravin', missin' you like candy**_

_**So baby come to me, (Baby) -come, come, come, to me- **_

_**Show me who you are, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Sweet to me, like sugar to my heart, (Ooh baby) **_

_**I'm -I'm I'm, I'm, I'm- cravin' for you, (I'm cravin')**_

_**I'm missin' you like candy **_

_**Ooh yeah**_

_**So baby come to me, (Baby) **_

_**Show me who you are, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Sweet to me, like sugar to my heart, (Ooh baby) **_

_**I'm cravin' for you, (I'm cravin')**_

_**I'm missin' you like candy.**_

Both girls finished the song strongly…

"I'm missing' you like candy." They sang…. The whole cafeteria burst out into applause and the girls fell into a fit of laughter…

"OMG I haven't made such a fool of myself in soooo long." Gabriella exclaimed sitting down blushing.

"Me either. But it was fun and that's all that matters. Right?" Martha asked.

Gabriella hesitated before answering, "Yeah I guess your right."

"Hey Everyone." Chad called. The boys were standing at the top of the stairs and they walked down and sat with the girls (and Ryan,) "Nice performance girls." Chad said smirking, while the two girls blushed.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Gabriella groaned, "How much did you see?"

Troy smirked and whispered her ear, "I didn't know you missed my like candy."

She groaned again hiding her face in her hands and resting it on the table.

"Hey," he said lifting her face and turning it to face him, "I thought it rocked…. You have no idea how beautiful you looked… I could barely force myself to stand there and watch. I wanted so badly to run down and kiss you so much…." He whispered so only she could hear.

"really?" she asked still a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Really," he answered and kissed her lips passionately……'

"HEY, I do not need to see that while I'm eating!!" Chad yelled. Then three hands slapped him upside the head.

"OW!!" he turned to Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, "What the hell was that for??" he demanded…..

"For always ruining the moment. Danforth. Get better timing." Sharpay said before walking around to sit next to Zeke, Kelsi just nodded and followed suit by sitting next to Jason. Taylor shook her head and sat back down but not before shooting a wink Gabriella's way. The whole table burst out laughing… at Chad's confused expression.

**AN- ok here's the next chapter…. No idea where the ideas came from**

**BTW- Troy's Big day will be updated as soon as I get rid of the writer's block so anyone willing to help, please do**

**ANYWAY please review…. PLEASE!! Or no next chapter….**


	4. Chapter 4

AN- here's the next chapter… YAY

**AN- here's the next chapter… YAY!!**

**I need 5 NEW reviews before I update again……**

**DISCLIMER!!- If I owned Hsm… why would I be on here writing? (Yeah that's what I thought)**

**--**

**ON THE WAY HOME**

Troy & Gabriella were in his truck driving to her house. Troy was staying for dinner and spending time with her before he had to leave the next morning. Troy was driving one-handed while he had his other hand holding Gabriella's hand.

Troy turned to look at her; she was looking out the window deep in thought.

"Hey Brie, you ok?" he asked

She turned & smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. That's all."

"What about?" he asked

"Nothing really,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah." And she lent over and kissed his cheek. The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence. They pulled up out the front of her house and got out of the car. Troy grabbed the bags from the backseat and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Troy, you know I can carry my own bag right?" Gabriella asked as they walked to her front door.

"Yeah but I like carrying it Brie." He responded smiling.

"You're so lame Troy." She smiled

"But I happen to know that you love lame." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I do." She kissed him briefly on the lips before opening the front door and walking inside.

"Your mum home?" he asked.

"Probably not. I think she had to work late today." Gabriella sighed. She loved her mother but missed her when ever she was busy working. Troy heard her sigh and he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Brie."

"It's okay. If she works late today she won't have to work late tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll take our word for it. C'mon I don't have any homework and Taylor told me you don't either. So were gonna watch some movies until later. Okay?" He told her pulling her towards the stairs.

"Okay Troy let's go."

They watched movies until they were starving from hunger. They made their way downstairs and made some Mac & Cheese for dinner. They mucked around making dinner spilling some and throwing it at each other. They were currently cleaning up the mess in the kitchen after eating their dinner.

"You know troy this is all your fault." Gabriella told him

He gasped in mock horror, "My fault? How is this, my fault?"

"If you hadn't been tickling me this wouldn't have happened." She told him. Troy got a wicked grin on his face and then quietly walked up behind her.

"What like this?" he asked and before Gabriella could respond he was tickling her.

"TROY!!... STOP… gosh please…. Stop..." she managed to get out in between laughs.

"Nah uh." He responded laughing at her.

"PLEASE!! Troy, please." She couldn't get him to stop so she pulled drastic measures.

"TROY BOLON YOU WILL STOP TICKLING ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I won't kiss you for the rest of the night." She exclaimed. He gasped but immediately stopped tickling her.

"You wouldn't dare!!" he exclaimed.

"Oh?? Wouldn't I?" she asked.

He was shocked, "Fine, I won't tickle you. I love your kisses to much not to kiss you anyway." He answered leaning in to give her a long sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him for a long as possible. The thought of not seeing him for three days suddenly flashed through her mind and she pulled him close not wanting him to stop kissing her so soon.

"Uhh" he groaned, "I'm gonna miss your kisses." Troy groaned after pulling away.

"Me too." She answered pulling him in for another kiss. After the kiss ended troy pulled Gabriella into a hug and held her close.

"I'm gonna miss you some much baby" he told her.

"Me too troy. I really wish you didn't have to go." She answered tearing up

"Me too baby brie, me too." He answered.

They sat talking, hugging and occasionally kissing for a while longer until troy had to go home. Their goodbye took half an hour; troy wouldn't leave and then when he almost would Gabriella wouldn't let him leave.

But eventually he left giving her one long kiss and a hug.

**OKAY... stupid ending I know but this was kinda a filler chapter… the next one is where the DRAMA really begins….. all I can tell you is that TREVOUR MATTHEWS will be in it.**

**So I need reviews or no drama.. KK**

**Luv u all Emazza**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, an alarm sounded waking Gabriella up from her peaceful slumber

The next morning, an alarm sounded waking Gabriella up from her peaceful slumber. She groaned before turning off the alarm. She smiled thinking that she would see troy in an hour, like she did every other morning but that smile was immediately wiped off when she remembered that he left that morning to visit his grandparents. She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her balcony, a sad expression on her face. She missed him so much, even though that last time she saw him was last night where she kept assuring him to leave, have fun and that they'll see each other really soon. But that was all an act. She missed him a lot, and wasn't sure that she would totally be okay at school today. In fact she was really scared that Trevor was going to try something, word would get out that she was at school alone and once he knew that, well anything could happen.

She loved how safe troy made her feel, like when she was in his arms nothing could hurt her, no one could touch her. Troy protects her and keeps her safe. No one else had ever made her feel that way. She missed that feeling, a lot. But most importantly she missed him, she missed his smile, his beautiful eyes, the way his whole face would light up every time she saw him and she missed his voice. She missed hearing him tell her that he loved her. Whenever he would tell her he loved her whole insides would melt and her knees would go weak, even though he'd been telling her for a while now it still had the same effect.

The only problem with dating troy (and it wasn't even really about him) was Troy's father. He didn't like her very much; sure he was polite enough around her but only enough to keep troy from saying anything. Gabriella saw all the glares and disapproving faces that his father made. Troy tried to make his father understand but it didn't work. His father wouldn't budge, and Gabriella tried not to mention it. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble than she already had with his father, so after a while she just kept to herself about him hating her and Troy soon forgot too. She only mentioned it the other day because her father's death anniversary was coming up and she had been thinking about fathers. She missed her father just as much as she missed troy at that moment. She had gotten used to her father not being around but she still missed him, so much. Troy was the only person outside her family to know how her father died. She had never told anyone else this but she told troy, she trusted him with her secret. She sighed again before walking towards her closet and choosing her clothes for the day.

--

20 minutes later Gabriella emerged downstairs and found her mother sipping coffee while reading the morning newspaper. "Hello darling, sleep well?" she asked

"Yea it was ok," Gabriella replied grabbing some breakfast. She sat down next to her mother and began eating slowly.

"Okay sweetie, I have to go to work now but I hope you have a good day, and don't worry, you'll see troy really soon love. By the way, there's a package for you by the door. Goodbye"

Gabriella was confused but ran to the front door where she saw a huge bouquet of flowers with an envelop next to it. She smiled as she smelt the flowers, freesia; her favourite. She opened the note curiously. She gasped… it read:

_To my beautiful Brie,_

_God how I miss you already. And it's only been a few hours. I don't know how I'm going to get through this weekend without you brie. But I have to go and you, sadly, have to go to school this morning. So I decided that I would give you my car for the weekend.. The keys are in the envelop and my trucks in the drive way. I know you're probably going to be totally shocked right? But I just… I just at least wanted you to get to school and be safe getting there. I know you kept telling me you would be fine but, it still doesn't make me feel any better for leaving you like I am. So please take my truck to school baby. I want you too. Please, for me._

_And I want you to stick with the guy's today brie, they'll look after you. If you need anything, just ask them. Chad and the others are like family to us, and families are there for each other, don't forget that brie, everyone of our friends love and care about you and will be there for you when I can't be.( but that's hardly going to happen, I'm going to be there for you as much as can) But if you need me brie, call me, I'll have my phone on me all weekend. If you need me, please call me. I'll call you later today ok? Maybe after school._

_But most importantly, Brie, have a good day at school... I want you to try and have fun. You love school, don't let me not being there change that ok? Please enjoy your weekend, don't just sit at home, sleepover at Taylor's or go shopping with the girls, please do something, I want you to have fun. _

_I love you so much brie, I can't even tell you how important you are to me, I just want you to be safe and have fun, I'll be back before you know it Okay?_

_Be safe,_

_Love Troy._

Gabriella couldn't believe it; troy had left his car here at her house for her along with beautiful flowers. A few tears trickled down her face, troy really did want her to be happy and he had done everything he could to help her. She smiled, grabbed her school bag and walked out the door, Troy's letter still in her pocket. And just like he said it would be, there was his truck sitting waiting for her in the driveway. She smiled before unlocking the car and climbing into the car. When she sat down she noticed on the passenger seat was a single red rose and a small note, she picked up the rose and smelt it, perfect. She smiled and unfolded the note,

_My Darling brie,_

_I Love you, & I hope you have a good day._

_Wishing all the good morning kisses I could possibly send you_

_Love your Wildcat_

She smiled again, placing the note inside the envelop of the first note and placing them in her pocket. She decided to keep the rose in the car, placing it in the middle of the seats. And then she drove to school.

--

She pulled up at school and every other student in the parking lot gasped when she climbed out the front seat of Troy's truck by herself. She sighed and knew that word of troy not being here would be around the school before morning homeroom. She walked to her locker with both the notes in her pocket, the only thing keeping her smiling. She opened her locker and removed the books she would need for morning lessons when she heard her friends come around the corner.

"GABS!"

She turned and smiled as Chad, Taylor and the rest of the gang walked over to her.

"Good morning guys,"

"Hey Gabi," Taylor said giving her a hug, "How you holding up?"

"Okay, I mean it's just for the weekend and he'll be back soon. I'll be ok." She replied closing her locker and the group began walking to homeroom.

"So Gabster, heard about you driving Troy's truck to school this morning, how'd you mange that?" Zeke asked as they turned into homeroom and took their seats.

"He left it for me to drive this weekend," she answered

"Hey! Why does he let you drive his truck, he never let's me and I'm his best friend!" Chad exclaimed.

"Because that's all you are, his friend. She's his GIRLFRIEND. Honestly Chad, it doesn't take an idiot to figure that out." Taylor said matter-o-factly. Chad just pouted.

"ALL RIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN, school has begun." Bellowed Ms Darbus.

--

At lunch

It was lunch time and Gabriella was walking to her locker, she was getting her lunch. The day had been good so far, little homework and no trouble from Trevor Matthews at all. She smiled as she felt the notes in her pocket. Troy knew just how to make her smile. She was just closing her locker when she heard the dreading voice of the one person she didn't want to see.

"MONTEZ" she turned and saw Matthews and his posse of losers following him.

Oh no, she thought.

"Well, well, well. What have we hear? A lonely little freaky math nerd. All alone in the corridor, with no where to go and no one to hear her scream, Ha. No boyfriend to save you now Gabriella. Why? Oh that's right he left you, he can't save you this time. Right boys?" all the boys around Matthew snickered.

And Gabriella kept quiet, truth be told she was scared, she knew Matthews was bad news but not this violent. It scared her, she was ready for this. She looked around hoping one of the boys would come looking for her but it wasn't likely, so she was just going to have to stand up for herself.

"Look Trevor, please could you just leave me alone. I haven't done anything to hurt you so please leave me be." She asked him but in response the boys laughed and tightened a circle around her.

"Haven't done anything to me, you little freak!! Of course you have! Until you showed up, no one really followed basketball and troy Bolton as much as they do now. Troy Bolton suddenly can sing, wow front page news, the Football teams wins the state championship, but no one came because it was the same bloody night as the musical opening and everyone wanted to see Troy sing and dance. Well you know what Montez, I hate you, and your bloody excuse for a boyfriend and I'm going to piss him off by hurting you. This is payback Montez." With that he came up real close to her and raised a hand to slap her, but just as he was about to hit her a booming voice was heard through the corridor.

"TREVOR MATTHEWS, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!"

**OHHHHH CLIFFY!! Haha I know you guys hate me for not updating but I'm trying. But hardly anyone is reviewing and I'm not going to keep updating if I get no reviews……. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**BTW who do you think the voice was?? HMMMM??**


	6. Chapter 6

Lela-of-Bast

_**Lela-of-Bast**_

_**Xjustxbeingxmex**_

_**I-fizz**_

**These 3 people guessed right… CONGRATS TO THEM…..now to find out whom the mysterious voice was……**

**BTW thanks for all the reviews… 13... For the last chapter... that's the most I've ever gotten for 1 chapter... Please keep them coming. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**--**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_This is payback Montez." With that he came up real close to her and raised a hand to slap her, but just as he was about to hit her a booming voice was heard through the corridor._

"_TREVOR MATTHEWS, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!"_

Everyone turned; the booming voice was none other than Coach Bolton himself, his face red with anger and his fists balled up at his sides. Gabriella didn't know who to be more afraid of, Trevor Matthews or Troy's dad.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER," He boomed. Trevor jumped and moved away from her. "Good, now Matthews, get the hell out of here!" he screamed.

Trevor's friends ran faster than him, none of them seeing such a side to the usually friendly coach. Gabriella quivered by her lockers, in shock from the events that had just happened. The coach watched the boys run away. Satisfied with himself he turned to look at Gabriella and was about to walk away but then he saw her leaning against the locker like her life depended on it, she slowly slide to the ground, shaking. The coach looked at her, he was shocked. He really didn't know what to do.

"Ms Montez, are you alright?" he asked seeing her tremble.

She didn't answer.

He tried again, "Ms Montez?"

She still didn't answer.

He sighed. He bent down to her and spoke softer, "Come with me Ms Montez." He helped her up by lifting her up by her arm. He was gentle s he didn't scare her. He kept holding onto her arms softly. He led her down a few corridors, but it all passed in a blur to Gabriella. He walked into his office and placed her down in a seat.

He then bent down beside her and waited for her to say something, "Gabriella?" he asked again softly. He became very scared; she still hadn't responded and was still slightly shaking. He knew troy would really go ballistic when he found out. Troy was very protective of her and his temper wasn't always in control. He was going to really get this Matthews kid in trouble for attacking another student like he did.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" he asked one last time.

"I… I... I don't know." Was all she said, she was looking straight ahead with an expressionless face, it scared him.

"Is there something I can get you or do for you? Or are you alright to leave?" he asked again standing up. Glad she was speaking but really wanting her to leave.

"I… I'm not sure sir." She responded again this time looking down, she was looking at her ands and forearms; purple bruising was starting to show where Trevor had grabbed her. It scared her.

"But I'll go," she mumbled getting up; she didn't feel dizzy like she did before. That was a good sign. Then her surroundings finally came to her. She realised what the coach had done for her. But then she remembered how he treated her usually.

She turned to walk out the door but stopped herself and said softly, "Thank you sir, but if you don't mind me asking. Why did you help me? You could've just sent them away but yet you walked me here to your office and made sure I was ok. You've never really shown must of an interest in me… yet just now you helped me more than you needed to… why?"

Coach Bolton stepped back. Never did he think Gabriella would question the act like she did. Sure he wasn't that keen on her but he had thought he was covering it up well enough. Troy had stopped telling him to be nicer to her so he thought that everyone had stopped noticing. He was speechless.

Gabriella saw that the coach didn't know what to say so she spoke again, "I know that we don't get along and I was wondering if that was because I had done something to make you dislike me or is it that you just don't like me?" she asked again.

But the coach still didn't have an answer. She sighed. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to on as strong as I did. I just wanted to know. If I did do something to offend you, I'm sorry. Thank you again for helping me. I appreciate it." She said before walking out the office shutting the door behind her.

Coach Bolton stood there stunned. She had made him stop and really think why he disliked her. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and really thought about his son's relationship with Gabriella. Sure he was happy for his son but at the same time he didn't want him to have such a strong relationship with a girl. It meant that he was growing up really fast. Troy had never really had relationships with girls; sure he dated but never anything serious. He knew that troy really cared for her when he started disobeying him, missing practice or just talking on the phone for hours on end to her. His missed the little boy that would love to sit on his dad's shoulders and was too small to reach the ring on his kiddie basketball ring. No higher than the coach's waist.

He missed that kid, but Gabriella was right. He didn't hate her, he hated that his son was growing up so fast but it was inevitable. He had to deal with it. He sighed again knowing that he would have to apologize to her the next time he saw her. And he would really have to explain himself.

--

After Gabriella left the coach's office, she walked slowly back to her locker. She looked at her watch and saw that lunch was over and that most of the students were in their next class. She had free period till the end of the day. She grabbed her bag and left school for the day. She walked out into the parking lot and got into Troy's truck. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. She sighed again and drove home.

She pulled up to her house and knew that her mother would be working late so she parked the car, taking the single rose off the seat and taking it inside to put with the other flowers. She took them upstairs and placed them on her bedside table. She smiled as she took Troy's notes out her pocket but it was a very small smile. She placed them by the flowers and pulled out her mobile phone.

She dialled Troy's phone paying that he would pick up.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Before he picked up, "Brie?"

She sighed, hearing his voice had already made her feel better. "Troy," she sighed as she said his name.

"Brie, what's wrong? Are you ok? Talk to me, please." he was becoming frantic now. It was just after lunch, she sounded breathless and stressed. Troy could tell that much over the phone. He wanted to see her so badly and hold her in his arms.

"Troy," she said again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Brie, baby please, talk to me."

"I…. I... can't... Troy, I need you." She told him the tear spilling over her eyes and rolling down her face dramatically. His heart broke at the sound, he had never heard her this upset and knew that something really bad had happened.

"I know brie, I wish I was there. Baby you need to breathe, okay. Take deep breaths, god I wish I was there. I want t hold you brie so much. Please try and calm own baby. I can't help you if you don't calm down." Troy tried pleading with her to calm down, he knew getting worked up wasn't going to help anyone. His mother had heard him by now and became increasingly worried. She heard her son's pleading voice trying to calm her down. She walked closer to him.

"Troy? What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked him and he shook his head, a worried expression crossed her face. He kept trying to calm her over the phone but obviously it wasn't working.

"Gabi?" she asked again. He could talk to her so he nodded.

"Oh dear, how bad?" she asked and a few tears slipped over Troy's eyes and quickly wiped them away but she saw them. He didn't need to answer. She knew. She quickly spoke to her parents informing them of the situation before grabbing their bags and taking the to the car.

Meanwhile troy was still trying to help Gabriella calm down. He saw what his mother was doing, quickly waved goodbye to his grandparents before running after his mother and jumping in the car. "Baby, I'm coming home. Just hang in there ok? I'll be home soon. Ok. Brie I love you."

"ok." Was all she said.

"Baby, my phone going to cut out, we have hardly any reception, but I'll be home real soon. Please hang in there. i love you and I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay? Good bye brie…" he told her his heart almost breaking hearing her sobbing.

"Ok… bye... I love you" she replied before they hung up. She lay down on her sobbing quietly. She lay there for a long time. Hoping and praying that troy would get back to her soon.

--

2 hours later

Gabriella was still laying on her bed sobbing. When she heard her balcony door open and saw the one person who could make it all better.

"Troy"

He scooped her up and held her tightly. "Shh, baby I'm here it's alright." And for the first time since the incident she felt alright. He held her for hours, Whispering quiet words in her ear.

Her sobbing quieted down and troy kept rubbing invisible circles on her back.

"Brie? Can you tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breathe, and troy prepared himself for what she was going to tell him.

**--**

**OMG how much do you love me I update within 2 days OMG no way did I think I was going to be able to do that…. That's what reviews dot o me.. thank you so much for them.. any ideas are always welcome..**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**Emazza**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey cyber peeps…

**Hey hey cyber peeps…**

**So here's the next chapter and I'm hopefully going to update ****Troy's Big Day**** real soon…**

**BTW- you know what sucks... when I get 13 reviews for one chapter and only 6 for the next... I really appreciate the reviews but it sucks when I only get a couple for a chapter…**

**Anyway here's the chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own a thing…**

**--**

_Previously_

"_Brie? Can you tell me what happened?" _

_She took a deep breathe, and troy prepared himself for what she was going to tell him._

"Troy… it happened so fast… I was just at my locker... and then …" Troy watched his girlfriend try and place the word so they made sense but failing, his heart broke at every sob she let out.

"Shh... Brie its okay... take a deep breathe." He told her moving her to sit in front of him and he held both her hands.

She followed his instructions, taking a few deep breaths. She sighed, "I was going to my locker to get food for lunch and then… he came out of nowhere... I was alone, the corridor was empty… I tried to get away but I couldn't… Your dad... he … was there… he… took me to his office…I left… came home and called you." She struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He held a shocked expression.

His dad?

His dad was there?

He didn't understand. "Brie, what do you mean my dad was there?"

She looked up and saw Troy's crystal blue eyes, there were sad, angry and worried. She took another deep breathe. "He got Trevor out of there. And he took me back to his office to make sure I was ok."

"Really?"

She nodded. He saw her beautiful brown eyes, displaying the deep hurt she was feeling; he stroked her long brown hair from the top of her head to the tip of the curl. He sighed. "My beautiful brie, you're so sad and hurt. God I wanna take it all away. You don't deserve what he did to you."

She rested her head against his shoulder, "Troy… don't feel guilty, it's not you're fault."

"How can I not he hurt you brie, because I wasn't there to stop him."

"Hey… You're protecting me just fine. You just drove to my house just because I called you. You left your car for me, a huge bouquet of flowers and two of the most beautiful notes I've ever gotten. You are doing everything for me." She told him, she had lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes while she spoke, slowly caressing his face.

He sighed and gave her a half smile. He hugged her close. "Brie… I'm supposed to be making you feel better not the other way round." He told her as he buried his nose in her hair. She smiled a tiny smile.

He suddenly realised something, "hey brie, where's your mum?"

Gabriella sighed, "She's working late."

He pulled her close again, sensing she needed it. "Hey are you hungry? Lets' go get something to eat." He told her slowing pulling her up by her hands and walking slowly down the stairs. Their arms around each other hold them close.

Gabriella walked towards the fridge and saw a note stuck to the door

_Gabi,_

_Sorry darling but I've had to go to on a business trip, _

_I'll be back on Sunday._

_Love you_

_Mum_

Troy read the note over her shoulder; he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok, it happens all the time."

"But you shouldn't be alone right now. Come back with me to my house, you can stay for the weekend until your mum get's back. My mum wants to see you anyway." He told her spinning her around to face him.

"Are you sure it'll be ok for me to stay at your house?" she asked him quietly.

"Of course, c'mon let's get you some clothes and then we can leave ok?" she nodded before quickly grabbing some clothes and shoving them into a back pack. Troy stood by her bedroom door waiting for her to finish.

"done." She told him walking over to him and he pulled her into his arms and she sighed.

"C'mon baby, let's go." She told her, they walked do to his car, which was parked in the drive way. He opened the door for her and she kissed his cheek like she always did whenever he opened the door for her. He smiled at her simple little act of kindness.

The drove to Troy's house in a comfortable silence, Gabriella sitting in the middle seat with her head resting on his shoulder and their hands intertwined on his knee. Troy drove one handed and at every stop light that was red he would rest his head on hers. She gave him a small smile. The pulled up at his house, "Were here baby brie." She nodded and grabbed her bag and got out of the car but just before she could open the car door troy was there opening it for her. She smiled again and his heart leapt at her beautiful smile.

"That's my Girl," he said smiling. She smiled again. Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked to his front door and opened it. He took Gabriella and walked into the kitchen where his mum was making some food,

"Gabriella, sweetie are you okay?" she immediately asked pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"I'm okay now." She told her truthfully.

"I can imagine, Jack told me what happened, I can't believe a boy would do that to you." She told her, troy came up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Mum its ok if brie stay's here isn't it?"

"Of course I was just going to suggest it myself. My dear, is your mother on another business trip?" she asked and Gabriella nodded, "Till Sunday."

"Well then you can stay here all weekend ok? Have either of you had something to eat? I'm making dinner now; it'll be about half an hour. Why don't you go upstairs until I call you ok?" both teens nodded and they walked upstairs to Troy's bedroom, Troy placed Gabriella's bag on the floor and then walked over to his bed, patting his lap. Gabriella sat down on his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you mean what you said, that you're okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yes, I was hurt but you do make me feel better troy." She pecked his neck softly, to prove her point.

"Good, I hate seeing you sad my beautiful brie," he told her holding her a little closer.

"I know."

They sat there for a long time troy rubbing circles on her back until he heard her even breathing and he pulled her away slightly and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and gently untangled her from him, placed her down on his bed and pulled a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and decided to go see his dad, he needed to know what really happened….

**--**

**There you go… I know it was short but the next chapter troy talks to his dad.**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Troy knocked on the door of his father's den, waiting for the "come in" that followed before entering

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks for the 8 reviews I got for the last chapter…**

--

Troy knocked on the door of his father's den, waiting for the "come in" that followed before entering. Troy walked through the door with his heart hammering through his chest, he was nervous. He wanted to know what really happened. Not that he didn't believe Gabriella, because he did, but he knew she was editing what she told him to make him feel better.

Coach Bolton looked up when he saw his son enter the room, his expression torn, somewhere between hurt, confused and curios. He sighed knowing what was about to happen, he was going to be questioned. He had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to figure out how to approach the topic of Troy growing up so fast, but failed.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" _here it comes_, Coach thought.

"Dad, what happened? What Happened to my Brie?" Coach flinched at the use of _My Brie._

"Son…" he started trying to find the words to soothe his son's heavy heart.

"Dad, I need to know, don't edit out ok? I've had enough of editing. I don't care that you'll think it will hurt me, I need to know what really happened." Troy spoke with such emotion it caused his father to re-look his son. He really has grown up.

"Troy, look I'll tell it to you straight, but I don't know the whole story, I only know what I saw." He said trying to comfort his son.

"Then tell me."

Coach sighed, he turned his chair to face his son and look him directly in the eye before speaking, "It was around half way through lunch and I was walking to the staff room to eat, I was filling out some forms that why I was heading to eat so late but as I turned a corner and I saw Gabriella up against some lockers with a bunch of guys around her. She looked really scared, one of them was holding her by her wrists and he had a hand raised to slap her but I stopped them before they could do anything, and they ran away shivering in their boots." He told his son, watching his facial expressions. He saw shock, hurt, and finally anger. Anger spread faster than the rest, he could see his son fight the emotions, trying to keep his cool. He saw the internal struggle he was having.

Troy was fighting it to keep it together, he was so mad at Trevor Matthews, he was only seeing red, he was planning his revenge but then Gabriella's beautiful face crept into his thoughts and all revenge plots stopped. He couldn't hurt her in any way, he needed to see her beautiful smile and hear her cute little giggle. He really couldn't touch Trevor; he knew it would break Gabriella up even more. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily. He felt slightly calmer but no where close to normal.

Coach Bolton heard his shaky breathe, he knew that Troy was fighting to stay calm, but it shocked him when he spoke again, "Gabriella told me that you took her to your office, why?" Troy needed to distract himself or he could slowly lose control.

"Look Troy, I know I haven't been the nicest to Gabriella but I wasn't about to leave her there especially after such an attack. I'm not that horrible," he told troy

"Haven't been the nicest, dad random people on the street are nicer to Brie than you are," he took another shaky breathe, "Sorry I'm not supposed to be mad at you right now dad but please could you at least try and be nice to her, especially right now. After everything with Trevor and it's not a good time of the year for Brie, especially with Father figures. So at least try and be polite, ok?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not a good time of year relating to father figures?"

"It's close to when Brie's dad died."

Coach Bolton sat there stunned, he knew that there was no dad on the scene but he had no idea that Gabriella's father had died.

"Died?"

"Yeah, that's why you being so horrible to her upsets her so much." Troy told him as he sat down on the couch in his dad's den, sighing.

"Where's Gabriella right now?" Coach asked his son in a slightly nicer tone.

"Sleeping, I think her being so upset wore her out. By the way her mum's on another business trip so mum said she could stay here for the weekend." Troy looked up at his father to see his reaction surprisingly he didn't look that fussed.

"Is that ok?"

Coach sighed, now was the time to tell his son what Gabriella had made him realized today.

"Troy, I really need to you listen to me and try to understand where I'm coming from, I've never had a problem with Gabriella. Not personally, I mean I just didn't want you to grow up so fast. You've never had such a serious relationship before and since then you've grown up so fast, it feels just like yesterday when you when so small that you had trouble shouting the ball through the kiddy basketball hoop that was as high as my waist. I miss the kid that would could to me with every little problem, the kid who loved ice cream so much he dumped his face in a tube of it when he was little and your mother had left it on the counter. I miss that little boy troy."

"You knew I was going to grow up at some point dad. Why take it out on Gabriella?" Troy asked, now looking at his dad in a different light.

"I guess stupidly I saw her as the reason you grew up so fast and didn't need me or your mum as much as you did." Coach signed and ran a hand though his hair. "Look Troy I know that I haven't been the nicest to Gabriella, I don't hate her, and I'll try and be nicer."

"Thanks dad. I think I see where you're coming from and I guess I can understand but I wish you would have told me sooner and not put Brie in the middle." Troy told him sincerely.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that and I'll let her know." Coach told him, troy stood up and his dad mirrored him.

"Thanks dad, for everything, I really appreciate it" Troy told his father and they shared a 'man hug'.

"Anytime son, anytime." As they broke the hug troy looked at the clock by his dad's desk,

"I better go check on brie,"

"Ok troy"

Troy walked to his room and opened the door and found that brie wasn't sleeping.

"Brie?" he called out and got no reply.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and was about to ask his mother where she was when he saw her sitting at the breakfast bar sipping a drink. He smiled and walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Gabriella jumped slightly and relaxed when she felt the strong familiar arms of her boyfriend. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. Gabriella turned in her seat and relaxed into troy, molding her body to fit his. He kissed her forehead.

There were no words that needed to be said just now, Troy's mum watched the two interact, they were totally in love with one another and it showed. Just at that moment coach Bolton walked into the kitchen and saw troy and Gabriella. Usually this would have bothered him but now after finally realizing that it was ok for troy to grow up and he couldn't have a better girlfriend than Gabriella. He kissed his wife's cheek, and she noticed that he didn't say anything about the young pair. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled and shook his head.

Meanwhile troy was rubbing small circles on Gabriella's arm, still hugging her close, and then he remembered something, "Brie," he said softly, she lifted her head up off his chest and looked at him, "some me your wrists." He said just as softly, Gabriella slowly lifted up an arm and rolled up her sleeve, there was a huge purplish-reddish bruise in the shape of a hand print. Troy held his breathe knowing that losing control of his temper right now was not a good way to handle this. Instead he softly brought up her wrist and placed a tender kiss on them.

"He's never going to hurt you again, I promise." He whispered to her and she nodded.

"Thank you troy, for everything." She told him gazing into his clear blue eyes and he smiled softly and kissed her gently on the lips. Troy looked over at his parents and saw his dad looking at them. His dad locked eyes with troy and gave him a small smile, a sympathetic smile.

"Kids," he said gaining Gabriella's attention, "Dinner will be ready in a minute why don't you guys go sit down ok?"

Gabriella looked up at troy a little stunned that the coach was speaking to her and without and spite in his voice. Troy smiled and gently pulled her out of the chair and walked into the dinning room, he didn't want her out of his arms for a second so he pulled so that she sat on his right hand side and then connected their hands under that table and rested them on his thigh. She rested he head on Troy's shoulder, putting their chairs as close together and they wanted to be close to one another. Troy's mum then came out with some pasta for dinner and placed a plate in front of each of the teenagers, "here you go,"

"Thanks mum,"

"Thanks Lucille," Gabriella and troy said before slowly tucking into the dinners. Lucille ad Jack also cam and sat down with jack sitting at the head on the table, on Troy's left hand side and his mother siting in front of him. They ate for a while with little conversation until Lucille broke the comfortable silence, "Gabriella honey, have you got enough to eat?"

"Yes thank you and thank you for letting me stay here" she told her sincerely

"Oh dear it's no trouble, especially after everything, that boy better have a thing coming to him for hurting you." She told everyone anger colouring her tone.

"Don't worry dear," Jack spoke catching the attention of the entire table, "he won't get away with this, trust me." Jack looked troy dead in the eye and troy could tell his father would solve this.

After dinner was finished it was reasonably late so troy suggested that they just go to bed early and get a long night sleep. After saying goodnight to his parents they walked back to Troy's room and Gabriella went to change her clothes, "Troy?" she called to him softly.

"Yeah brie?"

"Can I have some of your clothes? I left the other ones I was wearing back at my house." She spoke to him and he nodded, "course brie, you don't even have to ask."

he told her walking over to a chest of drawers and picking out a shirt and a pair of boxers for her to wear, he handed her the clothes and stripped down to just his boxers. While Gabriella just turned around so her back was to him and changed out of the clothes she was in to the ones troy had just given her. She didn't mind that troy was there she knew he wouldn't hurt her and she was totally comfortable with him.

She turned back and saw that troy was already lying in bed and he motioned for her to come over and she did climbing into his bed and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, their legs immediately tangling. He kissed her softly and lovingly, pulling away only when air was needed. Gabriella then buried her face in the crook of his neck and kissed it softly.

"Night Brie, I love you" troy whispered in her ear.

"Love you to troy, night"

--

**SOOO there's the next chapter.. wow sorry it took ages but I update this and then I update Troy's big day and then vise versa so you may have to wait a little longer for the next chapter but I can tell you it will include going back to school on moday…. Owwwww **

REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey here the next chapter,

Hope you all like it

**DISCLAMIER: I IN NO WAY CLAIM AND CREDIT TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY DISNEY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE.**

------

Gabriella and troy were cuddled up in his huge bed, with their arms, legs and feet intertwined and twisted together as if they couldn't get close enough to one another. Gabriella had her head buried deep in troy's neck and he had his head buried in her mass of curls. They were both fast asleep and very comfortable. That is until Gabriella shot up, sweat glistening off her forehead and her breathing deep and heavy, tears springing from her eyes and sobs bursting out from her mouth. Troy bolted up feeling Gabriella shoot up beside him, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to his chest and let her cry into him.

"Brie, shh brie it's ok, I got you its ok." He murmured softly in her ear and rubbed her back. Slowly her tears dried up and troy pulled her face far away from his chest so that he could look her into her eyes.

"Brie What Happened?"

She took a deep breath, "I had a nightmare… Trevor… attacked me but no one was there to stop him and then he got to you and…" she didn't need to finish troy had already pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly.

"He's never going to touch you again Brie, I won't let him. No one's going to hurt you ever again." He told her, his voice made it clear that it was final.

She sighed and closed her eyes pushing the images out of her head while troy rubbed her back reassuringly. She then finally felt safe in the protective barrier of his arms. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice muffled from his chest.

"Anytime Brie, I'm always here for you." He told her and kissed her temple. "Go back to sleep brie, its ok no one will hurt you." He whispered caressing her face and then softly he pulled her face away from his chest and kissed her lips, a slow and loving kiss.

"Love you Troy," she whispered tiredly

"Love you too Baby Brie."

He pulled her back so she could bury her face in his neck again and the he waited until he heard her steady breathing before he let himself drift off to sleep.

-----

THE NEXT MORNING

The bright sun slowly crept through troy's bedroom window and onto troy's face, he slowly stirred awake and looked down at Gabriella whose head was now resting on his chest and she had her arm wrapped securely around his waist. He had to smile; she was being so strong about everything, even last night with her nightmare she still was being so strong. He was so proud of her for taking something this serious and still being the loving sweet Brie he knew and loved. He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of it against her soft cheek taking in her features and memorizing them for the thousandth time. No matter how many times he looked at her she still was the most beautiful thing in his entire world and always managed to surprise him, whether it is with a saucy smile or a quirky answer to a question, she always made him smile. He softly leant down and kissed her cheek and felt her stir but she didn't wake up.

That was another thing her loved about her, she was a deep sleeper and he loved to watch her sleep with her gorgeous smile on her face. But right now it was getting late and he knew she didn't eat much last night, understandably but he knew she would be hungry when she woke up.

"Brie," he whispered trying to wake her, "Brie, baby it's time to wake up," he heard a small grunt come from his sleeping girlfriend and then felt her try to cuddle back into his arms.

"C'mon brie," he tried one last time and then he softly kissed her lips knowing this would certainly wake her up.

He was right.

Within seconds she was kissing him back and her hand was wrapped around the back of his neck playing with his hair. "Moring wildcat," she whispered after they broke apart resting their forehead against one another.

"Morning baby, sleep any better after your nightmare?" he asked running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah thank you troy. I don't know what I'd do without you." She told him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you brie, c'mon let's get some breakfast, cause I'm hungry and I know you are too." He told her lifting himself up and pulling her with him.

They walked downstairs and found Troy's mum in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning kids, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked hugging Gabriella

"Better now," she replied falling back into troy arms which were wrapped around her waist while he stood behind her and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"That good sweetheart, I'm making pancakes would you both like some?" she asked kindly.

"Thanks mum that'd be great." Troy answered from behind Gabriella; he tucked her head under his chin and held her. She smiled and turned her face to bury in his chest, she kissed his clothed chest and he chuckled at her before kissing her temple softly and then bury his face in her long curls.

That was when she noticed what Gabriella was wearing; she had on a pair of Troy's boxer's (which were a little big on her) and his practice jersey. She smiled; she knew that they weren't intimate yet. They had both promised that when it would come to that they would sit down and talk about it, rather than going behind their parents back. And she respected that they had come to that decision themselves, so that their parents could trust them. She watched troy lift his jersey off her back enough to rest a hand on the small of her back and rub circles on it. He was comforting her and showing that he cared.

Mrs Bolton smiled at the pair; she loved to watch their signs of affection. She saw the way they looked into each other's eyes and could see that they both felt so strongly about one another. She loved to see her son show his girlfriend sweet signs of affection whether it was a kiss on the cheek or just opening the door for her it showed how much he had grown and how much he cared.

She also loved to see Gabriella at his basketball games, standing up in her seating cheering him on, and then after the game she would wait until he was finished celebrating with his team before going to see him knowing how much the team meant to him. She had grown to love Gabriella like the daughter she never had, Gabriella was sweet, loving, smart and kind. Everything she would pick out for a girl for her son.

As she watched the pair with Gabriella wrapped up in troy's arm and her face pressed into his chest with troy's face in her hair and his hand under the back of her shirt, she knew that was they had wasn't just your average high school romance, their feelings ran deeper than that and anyone could see it. She was glad that her husband had finally told troy about everything and was accepting their relationship more. He had told her everything about the previous night including his talk with troy and she had seen the determination in both her husband's and her son's eye when it came to punishment for the boy that had tried to hurt Gabriella. No one could hurt her without expecting severe consequences, she was an honorary Bolton and the Bolton family stuck together.

At this point, Jack Bolton came in through the back door and kissed his wife's cheek, "Morning love," and then he turned and saw his son and girlfriend sharing a sweet moment.

He smiled at the kids, "Hey kids, don't you two thinks it's too early for that?" he asked with a grin

Troy looked up and saw the teasing grin, "No," he answered chuckling and then sweetly kissing Gabriella head again. She smiled and then kissed his jaw. Both parents shook their heads.

"C'mon you two let's go sit and wait for breakfast," Jack replied motioning for the kids to follow him into the dining room.

They sat at the table with troy and Gabriella sitting closely to one another again. Gabriella rested her head on troy's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. Jack watched the two from his seat and the head of the table.

When he walked in he could see the bruises on Gabriella's forearms from Trevor's attack. He could almost feel his blood boiling; he had watched the pair closely last night and saw exactly what his wife had been telling him about, he saw the love and devotion they both held for each other. He had been blind not to see it before. And now watching troy look at her like with all the love in the world and Gabriella's gaze returned his love with just as much as he had given her. Jack Bolton was not about to let some punk-ass kid take any happiness away from them. The kid would pay.

At that moment Lucille Bolton entered with Pancakes for everyone. She smiled and handed out plates of food and Troy's face lit up as he saw Gabriella smile at her favourite breakfast food. It was good to see her truly smiling again. They ate the breakfast smiling with happy normal conversation, like it was a normal day in the Bolton household and that Gabriella was a part of the family. Lucille was clearing away the breakfast when Jack brought up the topic of school tomorrow.

"So how are you guys going to handle tomorrow?" he asked and troy and Gabriella shared a silent conversation through their eyes, before troy sighed.

"We have talked about it yet." He told his dad while bringing his arm up around Gabriella; he had released her so they could eat breakfast.

"Look Gabriella I know it's going to be hard tomorrow, but I would really like to take you to see the principal and talk to him first thing. Before Matthew's has the chance to try and start anything with either of you." Jack told them.

Troy felt his blood turn boil, the thought of Trevor trying anything next to His Brie, well his temper couldn't handle that. He took a few deep breaths, trying to be discrete but Gabriella saw him and brushed a hand over his forehead and pushed his hair out of his eyes, comforting him. He turned and looked at her, his anger fading. He never wanted her to see him lose his temper. Her beautiful face and her deep brown eyes, he could see fear flash through and know that the fear was caused by him. It would be his undoing.

"What do you think Brie?" he asked quietly, still staring into her eyes.

"I'll do it if you come with me." She told him softly.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be." He kissed her forehead.

"Alright now so we'll get to school a little early to avoid all the crowds. Gabriella, will you be here on Monday?" Jack asked them. Gabriella shook her head.

"My mum get's back on Sunday."

"Hmm Troy you'll have to pick her up early and I'll meet you two at school early?" he asked and the teens nodded.

"Ok, just relax today. Troy we won't practice today unless you want to alright. I've got some papers to grade so I'll be in the den if you need me." Jack said standing up, "Don't worry Gabriella, he won't get away with what he did to you. I won't let him." And on that note Jack walked out the room.

Troy and Gabriella's eyes connected and had another silent conversation. Before Troy stood and pulled Gabriella with him. They walked upstairs and changed their clothes. Troy was starting the walk out his door when he saw Gabriella looking at him. She gave him a questioning gaze, he smiled, "Dad told us to take it easy today so I thought we could have chill out in front of the TV while. Is that ok?"

She smiled and followed him into the lounge room where they spread out on the couch, cuddling while troy flipped channels to find something to watch, he settled on a romantic comedy for Gabriella.

They spent a few hours like this watching a couple of movies before Gabriella let out a small complaint that her back was sore from lying down. Troy immediately pulled her up and rubbed her back comfortingly. "What do you want to do now?" he softly asked

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go outside for a bit, get some sun?"

"Sure,"

They walked outside hand in hand and sat on a bench by the basketball court. Gabriella rested her hand on Troy's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. She could see him looking at the basketball court and noticed that he hadn't probably played in 2 days. She could see him looking at the court longingly. She sat up and troy looked at her, "Brie?"

"I'm going to get your dad." She told standing up

"Why?"

"So you can play some basketball."

"Brie, I don't need to play." He told her standing up to face her. She smiled, knowing he would argue.

"Yes you do. You haven't played since Thursday, it's Saturday."

"I don't need to play every day Brie. I'll be ok." He told her.

"Wildcat I can see it in your eyes. It's ok; I'll go and have a nap, while you and your dad play. Please troy for me?" she almost begged him, knowing he needed time to do something he had control over and loved to do.

"Fine, but only because you asked me like that." He told her kissing her forehead, "I can get my dad, I have to change anyway. Can't play to well in my jeans." They walked back inside to troy's bedroom where he grabbed some basketball clothes while Gabriella collapsed down on his bed. He quickly changed and saw Gabriella collapsed on the bed.

"Tired baby?" he said with a small smile, he pushed her hair out of her eyes, while she nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." He cooed softly. He smiled as he saw her eye drift shut and her breathing even out.

He walked down to his father's den and knocked on the door. He walked in after he heard his father say come in.

"Hey dad, you up for a game?"

"Where's Gabriella? I didn't think you would leave her side all day."

"She's sleeping, she's pretty tired. She didn't sleep to well last night." Troy told him picking up the ball sitting on the couch. "So you up for a game?"

"Just try and stop me."

-----

Hour and a half later both men decided that they had played for long enough and also Lucille came and told them that dinner would be soon and that they should go and shower up.

Troy walked up to his bedroom and quietly opened to door as to not wake Brie up but when he saw her awake he pushed the door open fully and saw that she was on the phone.

"No Tay, I'm fine….Really… Yea, Troy knows…No Tay please don't. I don't need the whole world to know…Tay..." he heard Gabriella try and reason with Taylor. He made his presence known and came and sat down next to Gabriella on the bed.

"Taylor?" he asked quietly and she nodded, "And the rest of the guys."

"Put her on speaker."

"Tay, I'm putting you on speaker can u do the same for me?"

Gabriella pressed a button and waited a few seconds, "You there still Tay?"

"_Loud and clear Gabs and we can all hear you now."_

"Hey guys," Troy spoke.

"_Troy?" the group of friends question._

"Hey Guys, listen it'll be easier to talk to you all in person, why don't you guys just come to my place and we'll take here ok?"

A chorus' of 'yeas' and 'ok's' resounded from the group before they hung up and without a doubt were on their way to the Bolton household.

Troy wrapped his arms around his girl and pulled her close for a hug not caring that he was all sweaty and probably stunk. "You ok Brie?" he asked while kissing her forehead.

"Yea, I'm ok."

"Did you get much sleep?" he pushed some hair out from in front of her eyes.

"Yea I just woke up and turned my phone back on and found like a thousand messages from everyone and called Tay back. That was just before you came in."

"You ok with all the guys coming over?"

"Yea, like you said it'll be easier to tell them all in person. Hey, how was practice with your dad?" she asked suddenly remembering where he had been before coming to see her.

"It was good. You were right I did need to play for a bit. Sometimes I wonder what I did without you brie."

"Me too wildcat, me too. Hey you better shower up before everyone gets here. I don't have a problem with you like this but I'm sure the guys will." She told him releasing herself from troy's arms.

"Ok, but can you go and tell my folks that everyone's coming over? I'm sure mum will want to know before they get here."

"Sure," she replied as she kissed his cheek and walked downstairs to tell troy's parents.

It was about 15 minutes before the guys all arrived. Troy had showered and was sitting in the lounge with his parents and Gabriella. Dinner had been postponed until they spoke to the gang and told them about the attack. They all arrived together and knocked on the front door. Jack went and opened the door to let everyone in. They saw Troy cuddled up with Gabriella sitting on the couch next to Mrs Bolton who had a sad look on her face. Gabriella had her head tucked into Troy's neck and he was stroking her back soothingly.

"Hey guys," Chad was the first to speak.

Troy looked up and met Chad's friendly gaze. He gave him a half smile and then turned his attention straight back to his girlfriend.

Taylor had heard that there was an incident at school and seeing how Gabriella has disappeared from school on Friday, everyone was really worried about her.

"Hey Gabi, you okay?" she asked as everyone walked into the lounge room and took seats on available chairs or on the floor.

Gabriella looked up from troy's neck and saw all her friends comforting gazes, she nodded and let out a sigh, "I'm okay." Everyone sat in an awkward silence until jack broke it, "Okay what do you kids know?"

They exchanged glances before Chad answered, "Talk around school is that there was some kind of attack and when Gabi was missing from lunch on Friday we went looking for her but couldn't find her. We checked the office and found she'd signed out and left for the afternoon. That's all we know." Everyone around him nodded in agreement.

Jack signed and ran a hand over his face.

"Was there an attack?" Zeke asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

Jack signed again and nodded. Gasps were heard throughout the living room.

"It was me."

Everyone's gazes snapped to Gabriella who had sat up and was looking at her friends in the eyes. "Trevor attacked me."

Chad looked at Troy and saw the anger building up in his features and felt his anger bubble up to an uncomfortable level. Taylor placed her hand on his shoulder to help calm him and he gave her a grateful smile. He sighed before asking, "What happened?

-------

Hahahaha bet you all hate me now… hehehehe

Sorry but I've spent ages getting this chapter to you. The next one will be up really soon.

PROMISE!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey,

Here is the next chapter of Protecting Me,

Loving the people that review every chapter and your messages really make my day, so please leave me a review. I really appreciate it.

**DISCLAMIER: I IN NO WAY CLAIM AND CREDIT TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY DISNEY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE.**

-----

_Previously-_

_Chad looked at Troy and saw the anger building up in his features and felt his anger bubble up to an uncomfortable level. Taylor placed her hand on his shoulder to help calm him and he gave her a grateful smile. He sighed before asking, "What happened?_

Jack looked over at Troy and Gabriella, knowing it was going to be painful for her no matter what, but it would help when it came to telling the principal what had happened. He sighed and began telling the story of Gabriella's attack.

Jack watched as each and every one of troy and Gabriella's friends go through a range of different emotions. He saw the boys anger spread like wildfire through each other theirs eyes, and the girls each had a look of pure fear and hatred mixing in their feminine eyes. He saw each of the girls comforting their respective boyfriends and saw how they were trying to control their emotions too.

Jack had just finished telling the story of the attack when Chad lost it, "HOW DARE HE?!!! HOW FUCKING DARE HE? HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER. I SWEAR TO GOD ON MONDAY THAT GUY IS DEAD. I'M GONN KILL HIM!!!!!" He exclaimed and kept going rambling on about how he was going to harm him.

"CHAD DANFOTH CALM DOWN." Jack exclaimed. "You're not helping anyone. Especially Gabriella." Jack yelled gaining Chad attention. And he turned his gaze to see Gabriella's face hidden in Troy's neck and he was completely covering her from the world. His head was buried deep in her hair and they were cuddled up so tight no air could pass between them. This was the only way Troy could handle hearing about the attack a second time was to have her safe in his arms and know that NO ONE would ever touch her like that again.

Gabriella didn't want to have to live through the events again hid herself in troy and he willingly hid her, knowing how hard it would be to re-live the moments. She could almost feel troy's anger building up inside him and she kissed his neck softly to try and soothe him. Knowing it was her best chance at keeping him under control right now.

He could feel her trying to soothe him, when he was the one supposed t be soothing her. He sighed and kissed the side of her head burying his face in her curls and breathing in her beautiful scent. That always calmed him, while he whispered comforting words in her ear, reminding her just how much he loved her.

Chad could see exactly how hard it must be for both of them and he took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself knowing it wouldn't help. "Gabi?" He asked softly.

She lifted her head from troy's neck and saw Chad standing there staring at her, "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry that we weren't there, we promised troy we would take care of you and we let you down I'm so sorry." Chad hung his head in shame.

Gabriella lifted herself off Troy and walked over to where Chad was standing and gave him a big hug, "it's not your fault," she whispered in his ears, soothing him.

Chad released Gabriella from the hug and looked over at troy, "I'm sorry man, I let you down." Troy stood up, "It's okay Chad, I don't blame you or any of the guys," he paused to look at his friends silently telling them as well as Chad he wasn't angry at them. "It's Matthews I blame, him and no one else."

"And we're going to deal with this, BUT there will be no violence, got it boys! I will take care of this, none of you get involved because if you do, then I won't be able to help Gabriella or get Matthews the punishment he deserves." Jack Bolton addressed the group of young adults, while they all solemnly nodded. They all sat back down again and Taylor asked softly, "Are you coming to school on Monday Gabs?"

She nodded "I have to talk to the principal"

"And I'm going with her," Troy told the group, while they all nodded.

"I'm just glad you're okay Gabi," Taylor said as she got up and gave Gabriella a hug, who momentarily moved out of troy's arms to return the hug.

"Me too Tay, me too." Taylor announcement resulted in the entire group coming up and giving Gabriella hugs' and words of encouragement before settling back down.

"Look kids, I know it's been a long day but why don't you all just relax for a while and watch a movie while I make some food for everyone?" Lucille asked standing up and taking Jack with her.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton," resounded from the teens as they each chose a place to watch TV, and giving Troy and Gabriella a little space so they could relax more. After Lucille brought in some food for the kids to eat, and they watched two movies the atmosphere relaxed and went back to their friendly and familiar feeling spread through them, with jokes being shared and smiles and laughs in large quantities.

Troy had kept Gabriella in his arms the entire time, and she hadn't let his hand go the entire night which comforted him as much as it did her. Troy knew that Gabriella would get through this and that their friends would help her and him survive school on Monday.

But one thing was for sure, Trevor Matthews was about to realize that he had messed with the wrong people.

----

Okay, Chapter over.

So I know it's short but just kinda a filler until the next chapter, which I PROMISE will be school on Monday.

Troy's big day will be update real soon I promise, I'm half way through the next chapter so I hope you liked this, feedback is ALWAYS welcome.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Ohk, well here's what's going on.

Troy's big day is STILL on but just taking a bit longer to get out. I can't get the story to come out right. But it will get to you guys soon. I am determined to get it done!

Here is the next chapter of protecting me, not sure how many more chapters there will be in this story, maybe one or two more. Depends how I feel about this story.

**DISCLAMIER: I IN NO WAY CLAIM AND CREDIT TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY DISNEY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE.**

BTW thanks for the 4 reviews for the last chapter.

WARNING ABOUT SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Chapter 11:

The next morning troy woke up and threw a hand over his eyes; he had woken up extremely early, it was way too early to even go and get Gabriella.

Gabriella.

He sighed, she had gone home last night and he had a terrible night's sleep. He had spoken to Gabriella on the phone last night until she had fallen asleep and that had been the only thing that helped him got to sleep last night, was knowing that he had made sure she was safe.

Nothing else mattered to him; he just needed his girl to be safe.

He pulled himself out of bed and was showered, dressed and ready to leave 10 minutes later. He made his way to Gabriella's house, his thoughts drifted back to when Gabriella's mother had come home late last night and picked Gabriella up from the Bolton household, she had been so emotional when jack had retold the story again, Gabriella sat and held her mother's hand, troy had stood a small way away giving the pair a small amount of privacy and that they could share in the others comfort. It had pained him to see Gabriella so upset, but the Gabriella he knew and loved was shining through, her strength was keeping her together and it made troy so proud to watch her.

He pulled into the front yard of the Montez household and wasn't surprised when he saw the lights on. He walked around to the back of the house and came in through the back door, Mrs Montez had always scolded him for taking the balcony route, so he know was allowed to walk in Gabriella's back door when he came over as he pleased.

After entering the house he discovered Gabriella and her mother sitting in the kitchen, "Hey,"

Gabriella immediately perked up hearing troy's voice and quickly walked over to where he was standing by the door, giving him a warm hug. "Hi," she whispered from her place in his arms.

"Good Morning Troy," troy looked up and gave Mrs Montez a friendly smile,

"Hey Mrs Montez," she nodded before moving, "Gabriella honey, I'm going to be heading to the office now, are you going to be okay?"

Gabriella nodded again snuggling in troy's arms, "I'll be okay Mum, and if I'm not Troy will take care of me."

"Damm straight I will." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay then, I'll be off." She gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead and gave troy a small smile, before walking out the door, "How are you doing this morning baby?" troy spoke softly to Gabriella.

"I'm okay now wildcat, now that I have you," she replied hugging herself to him.

"I was so worried about you last night brie," he mumbled into her hair,

"I know, but after today it'll be better won't it?" she asked looking up and into his eyes.

"It will baby, I'll make sure it will." He solemnly promised.

They arrived at school half an hour before school started and saw Jack Bolton standing by the front doors, "Hey kids"

"Hi"

"Are you both ready for this?"

Troy shot Gabriella a quick look, watching the determined expression, but also seeing apprehension in her eyes, "Yeah we're ready." She answered, which lead to a small smile to make its way on Troy's proud face.

They all walked through the doors of East High, but just before crossing the threshold Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Dude, you can't seriously be thinking of confronting her again can you? Bolton gonna be there today with his posse and they won't let you get near her," Trevor groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Have I taught you guys nothing? Who cares what Bolton does, as long as we get to him, it'll all be worth it and hurting that insignificant girl in the process is icing on the cake." An evil grin overtaking his features.

"Yeah, but dude, Bolton is powerful, that guy could take you down man easy,"

A feral roar was heard among the boys before that last comment made by a follower called Rian was held up by his neck, Trevor holding him with a death grip around his neck while his back was pressed against the wall.

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing man, nothing" Rian chocked out

"Good, now back to business, how can we push Bolton's buttons further?"

"And then I signed out of school and went home." Gabriella exhaled heavily, she had just retold the whole story, and she was emotionally exhausted. Troy had held her hand the whole time, and really it was the only reason she was able to get through re-telling it all.

The principal sat behind his desk, watching the two young kids, Troy Bolton, one of his star basketball players, and a well known good guy around campus, and the studios Gabriella Montez, one of the smartest young ladies he had seen in a long long time, and she was also a perfect student with exceptional manners. It was difficult to watch her heart break as she retold the events, and see the look on Troy's face, when she described Trevor and how she felt.

It broke his heart.

His eyes scanned over to Coach, standing tall against the side wall of his office, his stance clearly showing anger and rage, but at the same time, protectiveness of his son and his son's girlfriend.

When Jack met his eyes, there was no doubt in his mind; Trevor Matthews was definitely in trouble.

"You were so brave in there Brie, so so brave." Troy pulled her close, tucking her face in his neck as his arms naturally wound themselves around her waist. Words weren't forming in her brain, and nothing came out of her mouth, but after that really, nothing needed to be said.

Being close to one another was all they needed.

Jack watched the two, coming out of the office last, and stopped for a moment, he was suddenly hit with an image, one he couldn't stop. He saw a glimpse of what their futures held, he saw college, marriage, grandchildren. All in a millisecond, but it was as clear as day. Nothing would stop these two kids, nothing would stop the way they felt about each other, and nothing would hold them back.

Really, that's all that mattered.

Trevor Matthews was screwed.

Troy and Gabriella had been given exemption from their morning classes and told to relax somewhere until Matthews could be spoken to properly. They found refuge in their rooftop hideout, the lush garden plants and wide open skies blanketed them, it enveloped them and protected them, making them feel like they were the only two people in existence, if only for a moment.

They were lying on the concrete ground, with Troy's jacket providing a pillow for his head, and his chest a haven for Gabriella's head. Arms were entangled, as were legs and hearts. They were wrapped in silence, communicating with only gazes and gentle meeting of lips.

They spent all morning like that, lying there barely speaking, but really at this point words weren't needed.

Nothing else mattered, they were together and safe and Trevor Matthews is going down.

**Hey guys, so I know this chapter is like way way overdue, but I haven't really wanted to write this story for the longest time, so I hope this chapter still feels like the others. What inspired me to write this was a fantastic review that I got, it was really sweet and made me realize that I have to finish this, Troy's Big Day, is 90% finished, just need to edit a bit more, so expect that in the next few days, possibly by this time next week, (school is killing me atm)**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with this story, You truly are angels.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone I'm Back again, Thanks for the 10 reviews I got last chapter!

If you guys haven't checked out my other fic, **"Troy's Big Day"** it's finally finished so check it out and lemme know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated.

**DISCLAMIER: I IN NO WAY CLAIM AND CREDIT TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY DISNEY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE.**

**Warning this chapter gets a bit graphic and there is 'colourful' language**

**Chapter 12: **

The rest of the day was hard for Gabriella, word had somehow got out to everyone about what had happened with Trevor and she was desperately waiting for the bell to signal so she could finally leave.

After spending the morning in the sanctuary of the rooftop garden, Gabriella and Troy did have to attend classes after the morning break, unfortunately by then Trevor had been taken out of classes, and he made a large scene about it; attracting all kinds of attention by telling everyone in his class that Gabriella Montez was a slut, that she forced herself upon him, that her boyfriend was a jackass with his sticky paws everywhere, to not only the students but also the teachers as well.

Troy was feeling all kinds of worried; he didn't have afternoon classes with Gabriella, they were her harder AP classes, the ones he wasn't in. So far throughout the day he had made sure she had a friend walk her to every class. He was also planning to leave class five minutes early to make it to Brie's class as the bell goes, so she wouldn't have to face the crowds alone today.

He knew how vicious the school could be, especially when a rumour is working its way around the school, people will do just about anything for information. The gossip mills would be working overtime with the gossip that was bound to be going around about Gabriella and Trevor Matthews, he could only imagine the horrible things people were saying about them, that she cheated on him with Trevor, that Trevor raped her, that he was jealous of Trevor and got him in trouble and many more theories were running through his mind.

Usually rumours didn't bother him; he had learnt to look past what people thought of him, he knew that only his friends and families opinions mattered. But these weren't just rumours about him, they were about his Baby Brie, the one person in the world who was too nice to believe that people could say awful things about her, or that people actually believe gossip more that fact. He didn't want her to have to suffer the wrath of high school rumour mills alone.

If he had things his way, he would protect Brie from everything and anything that could hurt her.

But sadly it wasn't in his power most of the time to do so.

Gabriella sat tapping her fingers on the desk in front of her, her eyes fixated on the clock above the whiteboard, counting down the minutes until she could see Troy again. She had only been away from him for a short time, but the stares from her peers were beginning to become too much for her to handle alone.

Sure she knew how whiny that sounded, that it seemed like she didn't have a life without her boyfriend, and many girls found the need to remind her.

What they didn't know was that she didn't always spend all her time waiting to see her boyfriend, she was an avid extracurricular achiever; she was the co-captain of the decathlon team, babysat on weekends and sometimes after school, participated in school musicals and managed to maintain the workload of all AP classes and continue to earn some of the highest grades in the state.

It was just that with everything going on around her, the drama with Trevor, that's all her brain was focused on, seeing Troy again and burying herself in the comfort of his arms and chest, hiding away from all the curios glances and vindictive stares she was receiving from her peers.

All she could seem to think of was there is 15 minutes until I see Troy again.

Troy sat waiting, staring at the clock, begging time to move faster just this once, he needed to get out of that classroom, something didn't feel right to him, he had this sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He fidgeted in his seat, capturing the attention of his best friend seated next to him.

"Troy, dude, cut it out before the teacher thinks you've got something moving around in your pants." Chad whispered to his best friend. Troy shot Chad a harsh glare; his friend's poor attempt at a joke was not helping his mood right now.

"Okay, look fair enough that your testy and all, but the clock is not going to move faster if you stare at it. It's only going to seem to move slower dude, relax for a bit. Gabi's in class with a teacher and 20 or so other students, nothing's going to happen to her man. She's fine." Chad tried to console his friend, he could see how distressed Troy was; he couldn't focus on the class, his leg was bouncing up and down and he was tapping a pen on the table.

Any other time the tapping would have annoyed him, but Chad was cutting Troy some slack because he knew how hard today was for him.

He had seen the look on Troy's face when Coach was re-telling what had occurred between Gabriella and Trevor and he knew how hard today must have been for both Troy and Gabriella. He would never admit it if he was asked, but he felt responsible for what happened between Gabriella and Trevor, Troy had asked him to look out for her, protect her and he blew it, big time.

Gabriella had been hurt, both physically and mentally and he knew somewhere down inside of himself and most likely Troy, that some of the blame needed to be placed on his shoulders.

Troy looked over at Chad, and saw the zoned out look on his face, he overlooked it for now (his mind was too focused on Brie at the moment) but he would remember to ask Chad about it later, when he had a clearer head.

10 minutes until I can see Brie.

Gabriella AP classes were slowly killing her on the inside today, she decided when she saw that there were only ten minutes left of class and her teacher decided now was the time to hand out a workload made for three people to each of the students. Normally this would not have been a problem for her, but today her mind was everywhere but school work.

Just as she began pondering how long it was taking for the seconds hand on the clock to move, the classroom door opened and a small student walked in, "Umm... Gabriella... M...Montez has to... to... report to...to the office...nnnow." stuttered the student.

Gabriella, confused, gathered her things after the signal from her teacher to leave and followed the terrified looking student out the door.

Troy had just quickly worked his fake headache lie on his teacher and was currently running through the halls of east high, towards Gabriella's classroom. He knew that there was less than 6 minutes until the bell, but it didn't matter, he had to see her now.

He had been sitting in his class with a knowing feeling eating at his stomach and he couldn't take it any longer, he needed to make sure she was okay.

Running towards her class he felt his heart begin to speed up, beating faster and faster, it wouldn't slow down until he set his crystal blue eyes on his girlfriend.

He finally made it to her classroom and tried to look through the door to spot her, but his view was blocked by the teacher. Damn

Trying another tactic he whipped his phone out and messaged Gabriella quickly

_Baby Brie, I'm waiting outside for you, _

He waited a few seconds; Gabriella was one of those people that always replied straight away to messages, but so far nothing.

There was about a minute and a half until the bell was going to sounds, signalling the end of the school day and still no reply from Brie, Troy was struggling to keep it together and it took everything within him not to storm into the classroom and take Brie away from the school as fast as he could.

Suddenly the bell sounded, loud and clear and giving Troy the permission to storm into the classroom as the students were busily trying to escape their classroom.

Rushing into the room, he felt the teacher give him a piercing gaze, almost questioning why on earth he was in the room, looking so distraught, but at that moment he couldn't care less what the teacher thought of him. Casting his frantic eyes around the room, he was unable to find his girlfriend amongst the swarm of teenagers trying to flee the room.

His heart beat increased ten-fold and he felt his stomach rise up into his throat.

Where was Gabriella?

Gabriella followed the nervous student through the hallways towards the office until the student turned the last corner and just as Gabriella was about to walk around the same corner, someone roughly threw a hand across her mouth and pulled her sharply backwards by gripping her hips. They turned her and slammed her body into a nearby wall.

"Miss me Montez?"

Gabriella didn't remember much after that, she felt someone cover her eyes and mouth with material and push her roughly through the halls of east high.

Trevor Matthews, she knew telling on him wasn't going to get rid of him that easily, but she had still allowed herself to hope and now look where that hope had gotten her. She was currently being held captive by Matthews and his gang of losers, with no way of knowing where on earth they were taking her.

She felt someone grab her wrist and twist it. The pain ripped through her body, running up the veins in her arms straight to her brain carrying the signal of pain and she let lose a blood curdling scream, only for it to be muffled by the fabric covering her mouth.

"DUDE what did you do?" screamed one of Matthews's cronies hearing Gabriella's cries.

"I just gave her a taste of the pain she's about to receive boys, remember this, you can't just jump straight into the heavy stuff, you gotta warm the girl up, get her weak and crush any fight left in her before you kick the shit out of her." Trevor spat at his boys, grinning smugly by the end of his 'advice'.

"Alright boys hurry it up, we need Bolton to see this before he leaves, were gonna settle this one and for all. And shut her up, I can't stand her pathetic screaming." Those were the last words Gabriella heard before she felt a sharp whack to the back of her head and then all she saw was black.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Troy was beyond worried, beyond livid and way beyond the point of calming down. He has run through half the school grabbing all his friends, demanding their help in finding her, everyone was running frantically looking for Brie. Troy knew Matthews had taken her but he had no idea where she was, or what he was going to do to her.

"Troy everyone is looking for her, you need to calm down, you're no use to Gabriella in this state," Coach Bolton was trying to console troy, he had never seen him so rivalled up; the feral look in his eyes was so uncommon for Troy. He was a laid back guy, sure he was passionate about the things he loved but never to the point that he had reached right at that moment.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE HAS MY BRIE, DOING ALL KINDS OF THINGS TO HER AND I'M STANDING HER LETTING HIM HURT HER? AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?" Troy slammed his fists into the lockers he was standing next too, his breathing laboured and his was red in the face. He had never felt anger like this; right now nothing mattered more than Gabriella.

"Troy, I know, I know son look we will go to my office and call the police, they can deal with the scumbag that is Matthews and we will find Gabriella, I know we will." Coach tried to place a hand on Troy's shoulders and steer him in the direction of the gym but Troy shrugged him off. Storming down the corridors, he burst through the gym doors and froze at the image that lay before him.

Standing smugly on the bleachers about 4 rows up was Trevor Matthews and on the row in front of him his cronies. But that wasn't the image that made him freeze; it was the sight of his girlfriend's body lying on the bleachers, clearing not moving. He could see her bound, gagged and blindfolded.

"Looking for something Bolton?" Trevor began his taunts.

"Step away from her right now Matthews or this is going to bloody real fast." Troy had shook off the momentary shock and right now could feel his anger rising to dangerous levels.

"Aw and hear I was hoping we could have a nice little friendly chat, maybe bond and all that shit Bolton. But there you go again, ruining my fun. And just when I was going to have fun with Gabriella too, what a kill joy Bolton."

"Let her go Matthews, I won't ask again." Troy stepped forward towards Matthews.

"I wouldn't do that Bolton." As troy took one step forward, Matthews cronies stepped down off the bleachers and walked towards him, "You come any closer Bolton and I'll have my boys deal with you."

"Letting other people do your dirty work for you Matthews, how pathetic." Troy spat as the boys edged closer.

"Is that what you think Bolton, well I didn't have my boys smash your girlfriends pretty little head in, I did that one all by myself." That was the final straw for Troy, he rammed straight into the group of boys, punching his way through the idiots that ran with Trevor. He knocked down one boy, and felt the others try and stop him, he threw a punch backwards in the direction of the arms that were grabbing him, but by doing so leaving himself open and he felt the punch to his gut before he even saw it coming. He didn't let that stop him; he kicked the ass that punched him, knocking him to the ground and threw his arm around, smashing his fist into the face of the last man standing.

He looked at the boys lying on the floor for a second before dragging his angry gaze to Matthews who was hovering over his girlfriend.

"Such a pretty little face, I hope you don't mind me messing it up a bit Bolton, I might even let you have her back after I've had my time with her. You know after I show her how a real man 'loves' a woman, huh. Don't worry Bolton I'll set the standard and I will make her scream, just not for the right reasons." Matthews sneered at Troy and Troy took off running towards him, climbing the stairs two at a time, he slammed his body into Trevor, knocking him away from Gabriella, and further down the bleachers. Troy and Trevor wrestled for control, throwing punches at each other, troy landed one right on Trevor's eye, while Trevor slammed his knee into Troy's gut.

"Troy!" he heard his dads voice scream, Coach Bolton had just entered the gym and stood frozen at the sight before him, boys lying unconscious on the ground, his son in a fist fight and Gabriella lying broken on the bleachers.

"Get Brie dad, JUST GET BRIE" was all Troy got out before Trevor rammed his fist into Troy's mouth. The two boys rolling off the step they were on, wrestling, punching and downright kicking the shit out of each other.

Coach Bolton ran straight to Gabriella removing the gag and blindfold, "Gabriella, Gabriella are you alright, answer me, Gabriella?" Gabriella lay limp on the bench, Coach frantically dialled 911 on his cell phone, calling for the ambulance she desperately needed.

Troy had managed to finally gain control over Trevor, they were standing on a step now, throwing punches at each other until troy slammed his right foot into Trevor's stomach, pushing him over the edge of the step and watching as he feel down the remaining steps, hitting his body along the way.

Trevor tried to stand but kneeling was the most he could manage at that moment, he knew he was beat.

Troy stepped down the remainder of the steps, "If you ever, EVER step foot in east high or anywhere near my girlfriend again Trevor Matthews I will make sure that you will be buried six feet under and no one will know where you are, IS THAT CLEAR?" Troy bellowed at Trevor's weak body. Getting no answer Troy delivered the final punch that knocked Trevor unconscious.

He stood still for a moment, trying to catch his breath and get himself out of the red haze that had taken over his body during the fight, it was then the rest of the room came into focus, he saw his father calling out to Gabriella trying to get her to speak, to move, to open her eyes, anything.

He rushed to Gabriella's side and embraced her tenderly, trying to see if there were any visible injuries, "Baby, baby, wake up, Brie you need to wake up, everything okay, I promise your safe, baby I've got you, help is coming." He crooned into her hair.

"Troy and ambulance is coming and the police are on their way. It's over son it's all over."

Troy just hoped his father was right.

**Omg an update, I know. SHOCK HORROR**

**I was going to end this with a short chapter and post the next one later, but you have all been waiting for this for too long, so you get chapter 12 and 13 in one. There will probably be one to two more chapters and then this story is done. **

**It's a complete shock horror for me as well, and I completely understand if people have forgotten about this story. I had too for a while, I have been writing more original fiction and work for other areas of fan fiction, so if you like you should check them out. But I came across this unfinished chapter in my files and knew I had to finish this. I owe it to all the people that have been reading this story and all the amazingly kind people that have been sending PM's asking about this story. **

**So I hope it lives up to your expectations. **


	13. Chapter 13

**(Sorry in advance if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes)**

**DISCLAMIER: I IN NO WAY CLAIM AND CREDIT TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY DISNEY.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE.**

**Chapter 13:**

Troy had never liked hospitals.

To him they just personified all that was awful in the world and the fact that hospitals smelt like death was just the icing on the cake for his hatred.

But now sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital, waiting for news, any news from the doctors to tell him his baby was okay was excruciating, making his dislike and hatred for hospitals skyrocket.

His dad had tried to get him to see a doctor about his injuries, Matthews had got some good hits in before Troy kicked his ass but he refused. He couldn't feel the pain anyway; the pain of the unknown was hurting him more than his physical injuries.

He knew his father and friends were sitting in the waiting room with him but he refused to talk to anyone or even look at them. His guilt was eating him up inside, he was okay but his girl was hurting, unconscious, maybe even worse and he couldn't do anything to help her. If only he had gotten to Matthews sooner he may have been able to stop him hurting Brie and maybe they wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

That's all he could seem to think about was that she might not be okay because he didn't get there fast enough. Holding his head in his hands he felt his eye brim with tears, he had never been this scared in his life. He knew he loved Gabriella and would just about do anything for her, but right now being faced with possibly losing her made him realise that losing her would make him lose himself.

He didn't know how to function without her.

Everything he did in his life somehow involved her, he would wake up in the morning to go pick Brie up and take her to school, he would take classes to get an education worthy of an ivy league school so he could be with Brie after high school, he played basketball because it was something he loved but also because he loved the feeling he got whenever he looked up into the crowds and games and saw his girlfriend smiling and sending all her love out to him. He even went to sleep at night to dream of her.

What would he do if she wasn't okay?

That thought was the breaking point of Troy's control and tears brimmed over his eyelids and down his face. He could feel his shoulders shake as he cried silent tears and he knew the others could see him crying, but his dignity could wait.

All he needed was the news that Brie was going to be okay.

* * *

Coach Bolton watched his son from across the waiting room, he could see the tears that had finally escaped from Troy's eyes and it pained him to watch from across the room. He had tried to comfort Troy before and he had been shrugged off. Troy just wanted to be alone right now.

Jack had called his wife when they had arrived at the hospital and he estimated she would be here any moment now. He could not get a hold of Gabriella's mother though. He had called her office and they said she was at a business lunch across town, but considering the emergency someone would go and inform her of the news.

But now, all he could do was wait.

* * *

"Family of Gabriella Montez?"

Troy's head immediately snapped up and he was at the doctor's side in an instant.

"Where is she, is she okay? What's going on?" the fast list of questions stunned the doctor for a moment, he had seen the injuries on the young woman and knew they were inflicted by a person, and judging by the state of the young man in front of him he worried about the situation that caused the girls injuries.

"And what relation are you to the patient?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Look doctor please, I need to see her, where is she?" Troy was getting desperate now. The doctor was standing in front of him and wasn't telling him anything.

"I'm sorry but I can only release patient information to family members only." The doctor's patience was wearing thin.

"I don't care! I need to know how she is!" Troy yelled back at the doctor.

"TROY! Calm down." Jack would not tolerate Troy's behaviour, no matter how distressed he was.

"Doctor I apologise for my son, he's very distressed at the moment. We have been trying to reach Gabriella's mother but she's unreachable at the moment. Please can you just tell us if she's okay?" Lucille had arrived moments before and had been filled in on the details by Jack. She knew that she needed to remain calm for everyone's sake and hoped that the doctor would understand where she was coming from.

The doctor hesitated for a few seconds, "Miss Montez has suffered a number of injuries, the worst of them was the head trauma she suffered, it had caused significant bleeding, we were able to stop the bleeding and she's stable for now. She does have a broken wrist and bruises covering most of her body. Due to the nature of her injuries the police had been informed and will most likely want to speak to everyone involved. But at the moment Miss Montez is stable and recovering in her room. She's a strong one that girl, we expect her to make a full recovery"

Troy let out the breath he was holding. She was okay

Gabriella was going to be okay.

Troy's legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground in relief.

She's okay.

Lucille helped Troy stand up while Jack spoke further details with the doctors.

"She's okay mum, she's okay." Troy murmured into his mother's shoulders.

Lucille held her son tightly in her arms, it was clear he needed her comfort right now, but she knew he would want to see Gabriella right away, "Doctor when can she have visitors?"

The doctor hesitated a moment before answering, "Soon, I'm afraid you'll have to speak to the police before seeing Miss Montez, they take the abuse of minors very seriously and will want all the details before letting people see her."

With the knowledge that Brie was okay, Troy was significantly calmer, the rational side of him was starting to show and he understood what the doctor was saying.

He would speak to the police, get all the facts straight and then he would see his Brie.

* * *

White lights.

That's the first thing Gabriella Montez saw when she woke up in the hospital, she had first woken when the ambulance arrived at the hospital and she had doctors and nurses prodding, pulling and grabbing her everywhere.

She remembered seeing the white lights of the ceiling above her as her bed travelled quickly down the hospital hallways and into the theatre room.

That's all she remembers from her attack, the white lights of the hospital ceiling.

She doesn't remember who attacked her, or why she was attacked she tells the police. She remembers leaving her class early because someone came and told her to report to the office and she remembers walking down the hallway, but everything is blank up until she sees the white lights of the hospital.

* * *

Troy was sitting anxiously in the waiting room again, he had just finished speaking to the police and they were happy with his recall of events, they seemed to match the details other people had given, but he still wasn't allowed to see Gabriella until the police spoke to her.

He was wringing his hands in his lap staring at class ring, it was the ring he had received for winning the state championships, his was different from his team mates, it still had the school insignia and the year of the win, but it surrounded by a gold ring rather than a black one the rest of the team had, it was to signify he was the captain of the winning team.

Gabriella loved his ring, she would always play with it whenever they held hands and she was constantly admiring it, Troy once even offered to let her have it, but she flat out refused, saying the ring belonged to him, she just liked to admire it and remember the amazing day she had when he won the championship. Not only did she win her decathlon the same day and win the call backs for the spring musical but it was also the night that she and Troy shared their first kiss and became an official couple. She liked to think of that day as their anniversary, rather than their first date, because that day meant so much to the both of them.

Naturally the ring had the year of the win engraved on the front, but for Troy's birthday this year Gabriella and Lucille conspired to 'misplace' his ring for a few days. Troy had been frantic looking for it, but on his birthday Gabriella presented it to him, freshly engraved with the full date of the win and the simple message_, Life changing_.

From then on, it wasn't just a championship ring to Troy, it meant so much more.

He had spent so long looking at his ring and remembering the story behind it, Troy almost missed the police leaving Gabriella's hospital room.

"Mr Bolton?"

Troy jerked up in response, "Is she alright? Can I see her now?"

The officer nodded, "Yes in just a moment, after speaking with Miss Montez and everyone involved we have reached the conclusion that Trevor Matthews in the guilty party and will be dealt with accordingly, rest assured, we take violence against women very seriously, especially minors. Matthews will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law and hopefully you and Miss Montez will never have to see that boy again."

Troy let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you so much officers, that's all we ever wanted, for him to be out of our lives."

* * *

Gabriella lazily blinked her eyes open in response to the light shining in from her window, the light was blinding at first, she couldn't even make her eyes focus enough on the room around her .

"Brie? Brie? Hey baby girl, look at me, that's it," she heard a voice try and beckon her, she could feel hands on her face and shoulders, gently touching her, as if too much pressure could hurt her. Finally her eyes adjusted and she saw the occupier of the room. Troy.

"Troy?" she mumbled, finding her throat unbelievably scratchy

"Yea Brie it's me, don't try and talk or move to much okay, I'll just go get a nurse and tell them you're awake again," Troy soothing told her while rubbing his hand over her shoulder. His pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek before leaving her line of sight.

Seconds later Troy returned nurse in tow, "Hi there sugar, how you feeling? How's your head? Okay let's have a quick peek at the wounds shall we," the nurse was middle aged with red hair and a wide, friendly smile. She spoke in a soothing voice but incredibly fast, so Gabriella managed to miss most of what she said.

After checking the bandage and seeming somewhat happy with what she saw the redheaded nurse smiled, "Alright honey, you seem to be looking good. You just rest now and let yourself get better, and make sure this fine young man takes good care of you, you hear."

Troy gently squeezed Gabriella's hand in response, "Don't worry I will," his answer was met with a content smile from Gabriella. Knowing the nurse wasn't need here anymore, she quietly left the room, smiling as she went. Oh to be young and in love.

"How you feeling baby?" Troy asked while he gently stroked some hair back from Gabriella's face.

"Sore, tired, a little groggy but I'm okay, nothing some rest won't fix."

"I'm so happy you're okay Baby, you don't know what it did to me seeing you lying there." Troy couldn't stop touching her; he had one of her hands safely in his, while his other hand gently brushed against the side of her face less damaged from the attack.

Gabriella could see the pain his was in; it was completely evident all over his face. He looked so tired and it was clear he had been crying; his eyes were bloodshot and red. "I'm here and I'm okay, that's all that matters." She squeezed his hand to let him know that she would be okay. They both smiled at each other and just enjoyed the quietness of the moment.

"Troy?"

"Yeah Brie?"

"The police told me Trevor was going to be charged for what he did to us, are they really going to make sure he stays away?"

"He's gone for good Baby, there's no way he can come anywhere near us now."

* * *

Six Weeks Later

"Troy! Stop it," Gabriella fell onto her bed in a fit of giggles, Troy clumsily fell on top of her, never stopping his tickling hands.

"Not until you say it Brie,"

Through her infectious laughter she managed, "Troy Bolton is the strongest –giggle-, sexist man –giggle- on the planet, happy?"

"Very," he punctuated his sentences with a kiss to her forehead. "So happy you see it that way babe," he pulled her up so they were both laying on her bed, Troy flat on his back, with Gabriella laying sideways resting her head on his chest. She sighed contently and smiled. Troy couldn't help it seeing her smile always made him smile in return. And today was a perfectly good day to smile, it was Gabriella's last check up with the doctors, they were concerned about the nature of her head injury, requiring her to have weekly check-ups with the doctor to make sure she was healing properly. Today was her last check-up and the doctor had given her a clean bill of health; something that made Troy immensely happy. Her bruises and scars had all but faded away by now, so had the ones on Troy but it was taking a little bit longer for the emotional ones to fade. Troy has had to fill in the details about the attack to Gabriella as she had no memory of the event. It had been hard but overall it had helped them both to talk about it, and they were both stronger because of it.

Today after getting back from the doctors however Jack had delivered news they were both dying to hear, "Matthews had been formally charged with assault and harassment, not only does he have to serve prison time, but he has to attend anger management classes, and the judge put on restraining order on him for both of you. So he can't come anywhere near you, but I spoke with his parents and after his prison time is up, they are moving out of New Mexico anyway, something about getting a fresh start, whatever the case, kids, you are finally free of Trevor Matthews for good."

The good news was flying in from all directions today, so Troy and Gabriella headed back to her place, for a relaxing afternoon, of watching funny movies and making out. A stress free, relaxing day for both of them.

"Happy baby?"

Gabriella glanced up at Troy flashing him a wide smile, "More than I ever thought imaginable." She finished off her words with a carefree kiss to his lips. Troy felt pride well up inside of him; he had finally done what he had wanted to do all along, make his girlfriend happy.

* * *

So it's finally finished and I'm actually very happy with the result. Thank you to those people that have been with me the entire journey, I really appreciate your kind and encouraging words. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter; there won't be an epilogue in case you were wondering because this story feels very complete to me.

Anyway a big thanks to everyone that took the time to read and review this story, you guys are angels and I can't thank you enough. I hope you all have a fantastic holiday season and Merry Christmas to those that celebrate Christmas.


End file.
